Transformers
by DarkMastermind317
Summary: Takes place in my own Transformers universe. The war between Autobots and Decepticons comes to Earth and several humans are caught in the crossfire. With the Decepticons bent on conquest, can the Autobots protect the planet? Full summary inside please rea
1. Episode 01: The Beginning

**Transformers**

**Summary: **The Autobots and Decepticons, two warring factions locked in a war for control of Cybertron, fighting since before life has we know it today existed on Earth. After years of fighting both sides were in a deadlock, with no one holding an advantage. However, the ongoing war is draining both sides of energy, and in an act of desperation both sides send out scouting expeditions to look for energon. An energon rich planet is discovered by the Decepticons, and they quickly head for the planet to strip it of all its resources. However, the Autobots get their first, and after landing on Earth, hide their ship and wait for the Decepticons to arrive.

**Characters**

**Autobots**

**Optimus Prime: **Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots. Has the leader of the Autobots, Optimus is very charismatic, decisive and brave. Where Megatron is ruthless and cunning, Optimus is benevolent and tactful. Despite being an excellent military leader and fighter, Optimus prefers only to use fighting as a last resort when all other options have been exhausted and will often offer his opponents the chance to surrender peacefully. Because of this, Optimus is very reluctant to fight the war between Autobots and Decepticons on Earth, and wants to keep the humans from getting involved. Transforms into the cab of a **semi truck**. His trailer unfolds into a mobile base. Leader of the Autobots.

**Ironhide: **Transforms into a **S.W.A.T. van**. Optimus's second-in-command. While Optimus is generally kind and benevolent, Ironhide is gruff and sometimes even harsh towards the other Autobots. This stems from his long experience has a soldier and the bloody battles he was witnessed. Being an expert tactician, Ironhide is the first one Optimus will go to when it comes to devising a strategy. Being the tough military commander that he is, Ironhide has little tolerance for lack of military discipline.

**Ratchet: **Transforms into an **ambulance**. The Autobots chief medic, Ratchet generally performs maintenance on the other Autobots but at times does fight when it's needed of him. When he's not out in the field battling Decepticons, Ratchet is probably doing routine maintenance on the Autobots HQ or repairing a damaged Autobot.

**Jazz: **Jazz is one of the Autobots most elite soldiers. Back on Cybertron, he was the commander of the Autobots Special Forces branch. Despite this Jazz is suprisingly good natured. He is always the first to make a joke, and is friends with practically every Autobot. However when its required of him he is an extremely skilled into a **Porsche 911 Type 997**.

**Outback: **Outback is the Autobots demolitions and heavy weapons expert, and has such has an almost disturbing passion for weapons of all kinds. Despite this Outback is a very outgoing person. However he has a tendency to do things the way he thinks they should be carried out, which leads to plenty of clashes with the strict and disciplined Ironhide. Transforms into a **2008 Hummer H3T**.

**Wheeljack: **Despite being the Autobots chief science officer, Wheeljack is also a superb fighter. However, Wheeljack prefers working in a laboratory or machine shop to fighting. He's almost constantly working on some new gadget or device to help in the fight against the Decepticons. That is, when he's not bickering with Outback. Transforms into a **2008 Ford Mustang Bullit**.

**Sideswipe: **Sideswipe is the youngest of the Autobots, and the most reckless. Because of this Sideswipe is always eager to prove his worth to the other Autobots, resulting in him making decisions that may result in his own death. Like Jazz, Sideswipe is good natured and is also somewhat of a practical joker. Transforms into a **Ferrari FXX**.

**Prowl: **Prowl is an excellent scout. He is an expert at utilizing stealth to his advantage and is capable of moving around virtually undetected by the Decepticons. Because of this he is often employed to spy on the Decepticons. Prowl is also a master swordsman and utilizes two heat swords in battle. Transforms into a **Ford Mustang Police car.**

**Decepticons**

**Megatron: **Transforms into a **Cybertronian Tank **and a **Cybertronian Jet. **The leader of the Decepticons, Megatron is a ruthless and cunning leader who desires nothing less than total galactic domination. Megatron cares little, if any for his followers even the ones that are the most loyal to him.

**Starscream: **Transforms into a **F-35 Lightning II **fighter jet. Megatrons second-in-command. Although appearing to be a loyal follower, Starscream intensely hates Megatron and secretly plots to overthrow him one day to become the leader of the Decepticons. Although possessing Megatron's cunning, Starscream lacks the tact and foresight that Megatron has.

**Thundercracker: **Thundercracker is perfectly at home in the skies, liking nothing better than to soar throught the air at high speeds. Thundercracker outwardly appears to be a loyal grunt but secretly has his doubts about the Decepticon cause. However, due to his fear of Megatron, he tends to keep these thoughts to himself. Transforms into a **A-10 Thunderbolt II**.

**Skywarp: **A psychotic and somewhat dim-witted Decepticon, Skywarp is the type of soldier who likes to shoot first and never ask questions. Generally Skywarp is quite loyal to Megatron, has long has there's a battle to be fought. When he's not fighting he's usually playing a nasty practical joke on one of his fellow Decepticons. Transforms into **AH-64 Apache** attack chopper.

**Soundwave: **Transforms into a **satellite truck**. Megatrons loyal intelligence officer, Soundwave specializes in stealth and spying on the enemy. He does this using several small transformers which he stores inside him. They are Ravage, Rumble, Laserbeak and many others. In addition to these human-sized mini-cons, Soundwave also houses advanced sensory equipment, and is capable of detecting anythin within a large area. He is also capable of intercepting enemy communications with ease.

**Overkill: **Transforms into an **M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank**. An aggressive and brutal Decepticon, Overkill likes nothing more than to blast the enemy with every weapon he has available to him. Essentially he is the muscle of the Decepticon team, but does possess brain has well as brawn.

**Scourge: **Both irritable and arrogant, Scourge is Megatrons scout. Often he will be in the company of Overkill and Rampage, although he is perfectly capable of acting on his own. Scourge is perfectly suited to be a scout, and performs the function excellently. However he does have one flaw. His arrogance and belief that he is superior frequently causes him to make mistakes. Transforms into a **LAV-25 Armored Car**.

**Rampage: **Although he may appear to be composed most of the time, Rampage is a rampage waiting to happen. Unlike Overkill who has a rather short fuse, Rampage let's his rage slowly build up until it explodes. This usually results in a battlefield getting leveled. This makes Rampage a very brutal fighter, even more so than Overkill and also much more dangerous. Transforms into a **Stryker Mobile Gun System**.

**Human Characters**

**The Kids**

Three friends who accidentally get themselves involved in the war between the Autobots and Decepticons.

**Willis Cody: **The 16-year old son of a prominent scientist, Willis spent his childhood growing up on military bases where his father did research. Despite this, Willis is a very carefree person who often acts recklessly and without thinking things through first.

**Lindsey: **Willis's best friend, Lindsey in one word is a nerd. She's in the top of her class and is an all A student in school. Unlike Willis she isn't careless and plans everything out thoroughly. Despite this her and Willis are like brother and sister.

**Hector Rodriguez: **Another one of Willis's best friends. While Willis is generally careless, and Lindsey is more mature and down to earth, Hector is downright lazy. He's the type that would rather take a nap than do even the most simple tasks like waking up.

**Speed Demons**

The Speed Demons are a gang of street racers. The gangs main activity is street racing, however they do participate in other criminal activities to finance themselves. They have been known to steal and commit armed robbery among other things.

**Trent Barker: **Leader of the Speed Demons, Trent is a 19 year old who never graduated high-school, having dropped out midway through his senior year. Despite this, Trent is incredibly smart. In addition to being an excellent quick thinker, Trent is also very resourceful and ingenious enough to modify his cars to the levels above and beyond that of racecars. Trent is a very sarcastic, somewhat arrogant and almost psychotic character, leading some to believe he's not as smart as he really is. Trent is headstrong and reckless almost to the point of being suicidal. Trent drives several cars, only one of which he actually bought and paid for: A heavily modified **1966 Impala SS, **a **Chevy Avalanche, **and a **2009 Chevy Camaro. **All of these vehicles have been heavily modified for street racing and have a number of illegal upgrades.

**Darius Parker: **Barkers best friend and fellow street racer. Darius, or Parker has he's usually called, is much less reckless and impulsive than Trent. Often, Darius will plan things out ahead of time while Trent will do them on the spur of the moment. Darius is also the one member of the Speed Demons who acts as the voice of reason. Drives a **2009 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT**.

**Marcus Owens: **Like Parker, Marcus is the type of person who will plan his actions out before actually doing them. Generally Marcus is a person of few words, and rarely speaks sentences that are longer than one or two words. Drives a **2009 Pontiac G8**.

**Aimi Nemura: **Aimi Nemura is a first generation Japanese-American, her parents having been Japanese immigrants. Aimi is a very serious, determined individual. She is almost Trents polar opposite, and this leads to plenty of clashes with him. Where Trent acts mostly on impulse and is an excellent quick thinker, Aimi rarely if ever runs into a situation headfirst without examining other alternatives. Drives a **2009 Nissan GT-R**.

**Roy Burton: **Out of all the Speed Demons, Roy is the one most like Trent. However, Roy is a much more mean spirited and cutthroat person than Trent is. Unlike Trent, Roy possesses a violent temper and is _very_ irritable, prone to fits of rage over seemingly small issues. Drives a **2007 Dodge Charger.**

**Sector 7**

A shadowy government agency, Sector 7 is a top-secret counter-terrorist unit. It was developed specifically to deal with _unusual_ threats to national security.

**The Woman: **The one who seems to be in charge of Sector 7. It's not clear if she's a military officer or a high-ranking politician. Whatever the case, she appears to command much authority with Washington and the Pentagon. Enough to make certain things disappear.

**The General: **A high-ranking U.S. Military general that reports directly and only to the Woman.

**The Colonel: **A seemingly young U.S. Military colonel and the General's second in command. Often sent in first to gather intelligence and report to the General his findings.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Episode 01: **The Beginning

**Setting: **Center City, California, Earth. 2008 May 3rd 12:15 P.M.

Boy what a day! I remember it all has if it just happened yesterday. I mean, how could I forget the day I met, wait, I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? My names Willis, Willis Cody. At the time I was 16 and just bought my very first car. Even better, summer break had just started so I had plenty of time to have fun and hang out with my friends. It was the time of my life and I didn't have a care in the world.

But little did I know, that Summer something would happen that would change the lives of me and all my friends. That summer I met the Transformers.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

I guess you could say it started sometime that afternoon. I slept in really late and I don't think I woke up until around noon. When I woke up I had the house all to myself. Dad had gone to work and my little sister was probably hanging out with her friends, which left me alone. Which was perfect for me.

I pulled on some clothes, a white T-shirt, some jeans, and a light blue button up shirt that I left unbuttoned. I walked downstairs and grabbed a pop tart before heading into the garage where my car was parked. It wasn't anything fancy, but I didn't care. It was a '93 Honda Accord. It was slightly battered but other than that it was in mint condition.

I hopped behind the wheel and started the ignition. After quickly backing out of the garage, I sped out the driveway and towards Lindsey's house. Lindsey was probably my best friend. We had known each other since second grade and were pretty close, even though she was a nerd and I was your average teenager. It took me about ten minutes to get to Lindsey's house. I pulled up to her house and honked the horn a few times, knowing that would get her attention. On the second floor Lindsay angrily stuck her head out the window.

"You know you could knock!", she said obviously irritated.

"Come on!", I called to her, "let's go pick up Hector!"

"Not now, I have to study", she replied.

"It's summer break! What could you possibly be studying for?"

"Unlike _you_ Willis, I actually want to get accepted into a good school"

"So are you coming or not?", I asked her, "you know you want to"

We both knew that she eventually would. Lindsey always hung out with me. Even if she was a bookworm, Lindsey took any opportunity to get out of her house. A few moments later Lindsey was out the front door and sitting next to me in the passenger seat.

Lindsey, was about 5'3", and had short brown hair. She had black-rimmed rectangular glasses which she wore over her green eyes. She had on a red T-shirt and white pants. I sped off down the street towards where Hector lived.

"So how's life?", I asked her casually.

"Pretty good", Lindsey replied, "nothing exciting though"

"Don't worry, summer just started"

"Willis is excitement all you ever think about?", Lindsey asked, "don't you ever worry about anything?"

"Sure I do", I said has I drove, "I worry about a lot of things"

"Sure you do", Lindsey said has she leaned back in her seat.

A few minutes later we were at Hector's house. I parked the car in front of his house and got out of the car. Lindsey followed has I walked up the steps to the porch and to Hector's front door.

"Oh, so you're actually going to knock this time?", Lindsey asked.

"You know Hector", I said, "knowing him he's probably still asleep"

"Yeah you're right", Lindsey said.

I stopped when I reached the front door, knowing that the doorbell wouldn't wake a dead sleeper like Hector up. So I knelt down and found the spare key that I knew was hidden inside one of his Mothers flowerpots. I unlocked the front door and stepped into the house.

The house was clean, and by clean I mean almost sterile. Hector's Mother was a neat freak, and was obsessive about cleaning. She wasn't home during the day though, and Hector's Dad worked alot leaving Hector home alone all day.

"You know this can be considered breaking and entering", Lindsey said has she followed me up the steps to Hector's bedroom.

"Only if somebody finds out", I reminded her smugly.

I made it to the top of the stairs and headed to the first door on the left, Hector's room. I opened the door to find Hector lying on the top of his bed, wearing a pair of gym shorts and no shirt.

"Jeez what a slob", Lindsey said when she saw him.

"That's Hector for you"

Hector and I had been friends since he moved here in my freshman year. He was 5'11", just slightly shorter than me and had jet-black hair. I walked over to the side of his bed and kicked him lightly in the ribs. When he didn't do anything I bent down next to his head.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!", I yelled directly into his ear.

Hector jumped and I laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

"What was that for man?", Hector said annoyed.

"It's one in the afternoon Hector", Lindsey said, "most people are usually awake by now"

Hector yawned and stood up. He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed a blue T-shirt off the floor and put it on.

"So what are we doin' today?", he asked.

"I don't know", I replied, "maybe we could head to the mall or something"

"Sounds fine to me", Hector said.

And so the three of us hopped into my car and headed to the mall. Little did I know, that that was where our lives would change forever.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting: **In Earth's Orbit 2145 Hours on board _Nemesis_

"Are you sure this is where the Autobots are hiding?"

"Yes Megatron. Their ships ion trail leads directly to this planet"

"Excellent Soundwave", Megatron said, "have you pinpointed the location of the Autobots?"

"Yes Megatron, I have acquired the coordinates", Soundwave responded.

"Good. Starscream, prepare a landing party. We're going down to Earth"

**Setting: **Earth, Autobot Headquarters

"Optimus, Teletraan 1 just picked up something in Earth's orbit!"

"What is it Wheeljack?", Optimus asked.

"I think it's a ship", Wheeljack answered, "hold on, I'll hack into one of Earth's satellites to get a better look"

Wheeljack typed in a few commands on the keyboard and a few moments later he had hacked into a satellite. The image displayed on the screen was that of a huge spaceship heading straight towards Earth.

"That's _Nemisis,_Megatrons gotta be on that ship!", Wheeljack said.

"Keep monitoring them Wheeljack", Optimus said, "I'll scramble the rest of the Autobots"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting: **Center City, California, Earth, 10:15 PM

It was dark outside by the time we started to leave the mall. We had hung out there all day, not really buying anything, but still having a great time just being together. By the time we started to leave the mall was pretty much empty and so was the parking lot when we stepped outside.

"We should probably all head home now", Lindsey said, "it's late"

"Yeah man, I should get home too", Hector said.

"Come on we can't go home now, the nights just getting started", I protested.

"Um, yeah we can", Lindsey said leaning against my car.

"OK fine", I said pulling my keys out of my pocket, "I'll take you home".

I was just about to unlock my car when suddenly I heard the roar of a car engine and my eyes widened.

"Oh no", Hector said, "not these guys"

I turned my head towards the edge of the parking lot just in time to see a trail of headlights speeding towards us. They ignored any speed limit that was posted and started driving through the parking lot like mad men. They circled us like a pack of wolves circles its prey before it closes in for the kill.

"Not these jerks again", Lindsey said, a hint of fear in her voice.

The cars stopped moving. There were ten of them in all, but I only knew five of the Speed Demons. The Speed Demons were a gang that ran the streets of the city. Mostly they were just street racers but I'd heard nasty rumors about some other stuff they'd done to. The car in the front, a blood red '09 Camaro with black racing straps, stopped and the door opened. The doors to the other cars opened too and the drivers came out of them as well.

"Well, well, well", the leader said in his gravelly voice, "looks like somebody's got some new wheels. Where'd you get that at a junkyard?"

"Leave us alone Trent", I said to him, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now"

Trent Barker, boy where do I start. He was the leader of the Speed Demons and stood exactly six feet tall. His spiked hair was black and had blood red highlights in them. He wore a black muscle shirt with Red Tripp pants on and a pair of black Vans on his feet. His bare arms were full of tattoos. Generally he was a guy I tried to avoid, even when we went to school together before he dropped out. The nicest way to describe him was has a reckless, headstrong jerk.

"Aww what's the matter Willis? You scared of something?"

"Definitely not of a loser like you Trent", Hector snapped at him.

Trent's eyes narrowed into slits has he stared straight at Hector.

"Why don't you go back across the border Rodriguez? That way you don't have to worry about me kickin' your ass".

Hector took a step forward but Lindsey grabbed his arm, stopping him. Trent and his gang laughed when they saw this.

"Tell you what Willis", Trent said taking a step towards me, "we're heading over to that new shopping center that's being built on the east side for a little fun. Beat us there, and I'll replace that toy car you're riding around in with a real one. You game?"

I knew full well that all Trent wanted to do was to get me into trouble. We both knew that I couldn't actually beat him or anyone else in his gang in a race, and that he would _never_ give me anything for free.

"Willis don't listen to him", Lindsey said, "he's just trying to get you into trouble"

"How cute", said Roy, another of Trent's gang members, "he's letting his girlfriend do all his talking"

"Willis, don't tell me you're going to let Lindsey fight for you. Last time I checked you were the one with the balls. Something happen overnight?", Trent said chuckling.

I felt my fists clenching. Trent and I used to be best friends before he started hanging out with the wrong crowd. And he knew all the right buttons to push to get me angry. Despite the fact that I knew I was making a mistake, I couldn't hold back.

"Alright Trent. I'll beat you"

"Willis no!", Lindsey said.

"The _man's_ already made his decision Lindsey", Trent said, "why don't you be a good little girl and run a long now? The big boys have a race to win don't we Willis?"

I ignored his jibe, and started to get into my car. Lindsey grabbed my arm.

"Willis don't do this!", she begged.

"Yeah man, don't listen to these punks"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting: **Earth, Autobot Headquarters

"Target acquired, Optimus, just say the word and I'll blast the Decepticons out of the sky"

"Do it", Optimus ordered, "we can't let the Decepticons come to Earth"

"Alright Prime", Outback said, "opening fire on the _Nemesis_".

**Setting: **On board _Nemesis_

"Alright Shockwave, while the eight of us are on the planet, you're in charge of the ship", Megatron said.

"Understood Megatron. You can count on me", the Decepticon said.

"Good. Now on my command activate the warp gate and send us down to Earth", Megatron ordered.

Inside the warp gate on one _Nemesis's _lower decks, Megatron and seven other Decepticons waited to get transported down to Earth. Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, Overkill, Rampage and Scourge had been personally handpicked for the assignment. The eight Decepticons watched impatiently has Shockwave reached over to press the button that would send them to Earth, when suddenly alarm bells started ringing.

"Bridge to Megatron, Bridge to Megatron! We're under attack!"

"What?", Megatron yelled, "take evasive action you fools!"

The ship suddenly shook violently knocking several of the Decepticons to the ground.

"Megatron, we've been hit! We've lost all port side engines! We're going to crash!", the Decepticon on the bridge yelled.

Megatron could feel the ship starting to lose its orbit has it started its fall towards Earth. _"This ship is going down. And I'm not going down with it!",_ he thought to himself.

"Shockwave! Warp us to Earth now!"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting: **Center City, California, Earth

"Come on Willis, don't do this!", Lindsey begged has I started to open the door to my car.

"Will you shut up already", Trent said has he leaned against his car, "hey Willis I don't have all night you know. Hurry up and start your engine already"

I was just about to get into my car when one of Trent's gang members shouted something.

"Hey Trent check it out", he said, "up in the sky"

We all looked up and I remember my eyes widening at what I saw. It looked like a comet or a meteorite, at least that's what I thought at the time.

"Damn look at the size of that thing", another gang member said, "it's friggin' huge"

And he was right. It was massive, and it was also falling apart, fragmenting into smaller and smaller pieces until there was only one part of it left.

"Uh, guys, why does it look like it's heading straight for us?", Hector asked.

"Don't piss your pants", Trent said, "it won't land anywhere near here"

Has it turned out, Trent was 100% wrong. The meteorite was heading straight towards us! My first instinct was to get into my car, and get has far away from that spot has possible.

"Lindsey, Hector, get in the car we're getting out of here!", I yelled has I practically leapt into my car.

"Willis this isn't over yet. Just because some flying rocked saved your ass don't think I won't forget about you", Trent said has he jumped into his car and sped away, his gang following him.

Has soon as Lindsey and Hector were in my car, I practically stood on the gas peddle and sped out of the mall parking lot not looking back.

* * *

**PKendall317: That was the first chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoyed it because there will be more coming soon. **


	2. Episode 02: Decepticons Attack!

**Episode 02: **Decepticons Attack!

**Setting: **Mojave Desert, May 3rd 2008

The pilot of the A-10 Thunderbolt II checked his sensors one last time. His squadron had been flying a routine training exercise when they had suddenly been ordered to investigate some sort of disturbance out in the desert. The pilot hadn't bothered to ask why. A whole lot of strange things went on back at the base, things which he didn't bother to ask about.

"Capt., all my sensors are malfunctioning"

"Yeah mine to", the pilot said has he looked down at his instruments, "something's definitely wrong here"

"Captain, there's something going on below us!"

The pilot glanced out of his cockpit and looked down. At first he saw nothing but the endless sea of sand of the dessert, but then something strange caught his attention.

"Look at that", one of his pilots said.

What they saw, was a glowing purple orb, just floating a few feet off the ground. Slowly, the orb started expanding outward.

"Looks like a black hole", the Pilot said, "I'm going in for a closer look"

"Roger Capt., following your lead"

The twelve aircraft descended towards the quickly growing orb, and then they all realized what it was.

"Capt. That's a black hole!"

"It must be what's causing our sensors to malfunction", the Pilot said, "hey, somethings coming out of it!"

By now, the black hole had grown to enormous size. And then suddenly, faster than the Pilot could blink, something came out of it and the hole abrubtly disappeared.

"What is that?", one of the pilots asked.

"Don't know, but I'm reporting this", the Pilot said, "HQ this is Hawk 1 come in, over"

"This is HQ, we read you Hawk 1"

"We've discovered an unknown object in the desert. Our coordinates are—"

"Capt. It's attacking us!"

The Pilot didn't get a chance to respond. Because at that moment, his plane was destroyed.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------

Thundercracker chuckled to himself has he destroyed a second of the Earthlings primitive fighters. _"Primitive, but they'll do",_ the Decepticon thought to himself. Thundercracker lowered the plasma rifle he had been using briefly in order to scan one of the attacking fighters.

"This shouldn't take too long", he said to himself has he scanned them, "almost done now"

After the scan was finished, Thundercracker decided to test out his new form.

"Transform!", he said.

Thundercracker then transformed into an exact replica of an A-10 Thunderbolt II and flew into the air at top speed.

"_Not too bad",_ Thundercracker thought to himself, _"now let's see what it can do"._

Thundercracker turned around and charged straight at the oncoming fighters.

"Eat this Earthlings!", he shouted has he fired all of his weapons at the remaining fighters.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------

**Setting: **Area 51

Has soon as the Warp Gate opened, Starscream and Skywarp stepped into total chaos. They appeared in what was obviously some sort of millitary installation, and the Earthlings started attacking them on sight.

"What happened to the rest of us?", Skywarp asked has he casually stepped on a few Earthling soldiers.

"The Warp Gate must of malfunctioned", Starscream replied, "it probably sent us to random locations across this useless planet"

The two Decepticons easily fought off their human attackers, destroying everything that was sent after them.

"These Earthlings sure don't put up a good fight", Skywarp said has he shot several of the Earthlings fighters down.

"We're wasting time here", Starscream snarled, "we have to get out of here and find the others!"

"Aww you're no fun Starscream", Skywarp said, "let's at least get a little makeover while we're here"

Skywarp turned around just in time to see one of the Earthlings aircraft fire several missiles at him. Skywarp quickly sidestepped all of the missiles and then began to scan it. At the same time, Starscream had completely demolished several aircraft hangars, uncovering one in particular.

"This looks interesting", Starscream said to himself has he looked down at the aircraft below him.

Starscream then started scanning it. A few moments later Starscream finished scanning and turned into his new alternate mode.

"Skywarp let's get out of here!", Starscream said has he flew away at top speed, Skywarp following right behind him.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------

**Setting: **Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twentynine Palms

Inside the M1 Abrams, the crew felt very secure underneath their tanks heavy armor. They were conducting a night time live fire training exercise in the middle of California's Mojave Desert. Everything was going perfectly normal when they suddenly heard explosions. All of the crew members looked at each other. Even though it was a live fire exercise, they weren't supposed to be attacking _each other_, just practicing with their tanks at night.

"Pvt. Open the hatch and see what's going on out there"

The private did has he was told and opened the tanks hatch and took a look outside. In the dead of night, he couldn't see anything so he put on his night vision goggles and was shocked at what he saw. Off in the distance, he could see the smoking ruins of several tanks.

"Something must have gone wrong", the private said, "I see at least five downed Abrams but nothing else"

"Commander", said one of the crewmembers, "you'd better listen to this"

Over the tanks speakers, the four crew men listened to what was being said over the radio.

"This is Bravo Leader! We're under attack out here! Send reinforcements"

"What's your position Bravo Leader?", the tanks commander asked.

"Commander, I can see them!", the Pvt. said still looking out the tanks hatch, "they're about one klick east of us"

The tank started moving in that direction and the Pvt. watched through his night vision goggles. He could see the tanks firing off in the distance at something but he couldn't tell what it was. He watched has one by one the Bravo Company got wiped out.

"What the hell was that?", the Commander asked.

"I don't know Sir, I can't see anything"

Suddenly a bright blue light shown over the tank. The brightness of it temporarily blinded the Pvt. who still had on his night vision goggles. The Commanders hatch next to him opened and the tanks Commander stuck his head out.

"What's going on out here?", he demanded has he looked around.

The Commander turned around and then gasped. He almost didn't believe what he saw. In fact, it was the last thing he saw.

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------**

Overkill fired his cannon at the Earthling vehicle, destroying it in a single shot. After destroying the tank, the massive Decepticon looked around at the empty desert.

"What a dump", he muttered has he looked around, "I wonder where the others are?"

Suddenly Overkill's communicator started going off.

"This is Megatron. All Decepticons converge on my position. I repeat, all Decepticons converge on my position"

After receiving the transmission Overkill abruptly transformed into one of the tanks that he had just finished destroying, and sped off.

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------**

**Setting: **Earth, Autobot Headquarters May 3rd 2008

"Well Optimus the _Nemesis_ crash landed on Earth, in pieces that is", Outback explained to his leader, "but Teletraan 1 detected several Decepticons so some of them survived"

"Let's just hope Megatron didn't", Prowl added.

"I don't think it's that simple you two", Optimus Prime said, "we all know how resourceful Megatron is. He probably found some way to get off _Nemesis_".

"So what do you wanna do Optimus?", Ironhide asked in his gruff voice.

"There's nothing we really can do", Optimus said, "except wait for the Decepticons to make their move. Until then I want everybody on red alert"

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------**

**Setting: **Decepticon Earth Headquarters

Megatron scowled has he looked at what was left of his ship. It had fallen to pieces when it crashed on Earth, although the bridge and most of the surrounding portions of the ship had survived and crashed on a small island in the middle of the ocean. Megatron sat in his command chair, and looked at the Decepticons in front of him. All had acquired alternate modes some way or another, but that didn't matter to Megatron.

"Soundwave have you gotten any of the equipment working yet?", Megatron asked.

"Yes Megatron. All computers have been restored, has well as a short range warp gate", Soundwave answered.

"Excellent. Begin locating the nearest source of Energon at once", Megatron ordered.

"Yes Megatron"

While Soundwave was at the computer, Scourge and Rampage stepped onto the bridge. They had been looking around to see what could be salvaged.

"Megatron, decks 2, 3, and 4 appear to be intact entirely", Rampage reported.

"But the rest of the ship is scattered all over the planet", Scourge said, "do you think we're the only ones who survived the crash?"

"It doesn't matter now", Megatron replied, "what matters is getting as much energon as we can off this miserable planet and shipping it back to Cybertron"

"Megatron, energon has been located"

"Excellent", Megatron said standing up and walking over to the computer, "show me"

Soundwave pressed a button and a holographic display of a city appeared.

"There is a large deposit of energon directly beneath this city", Soundwave explained, "we can demolish the city and establish a mining station"

"Good. I've been wanting to blow up something", Rampage said, "what are we waiting for?"

"Not just yet Rampage", Megatron said, "Remember, someone shot us down, and that means that the Autobots are probably here was well. We'll plan out our strategy, and then attack tomorrow"

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------**

**Setting: **Center City, California. May 4th 2008 1:45 P.M.

"Wow", Hector said, "there's nothing left of the place"

Hector, Lindsey and Willis looked at the rubble that had once been a shopping mall. They watched has the construction crews hauled massive amounts of rubble away.

"Can you believe we were here last night?", Willis asked, "we almost got smashed"

"I'm only sorry those stupid Speed Freaks didn't get smashed. That would save me a lot of headaches", Hector said.

"Hector", Lindsey said glaring at him.

"What?", Hector said shrugging, "I'm just saying what we're all thinking"

Willis turned around and headed back towards his car. Hector and Lindsey followed him.

"So where are we going now?", Hector asked.

"I don't care", Willis replied, "wherever you guys want to go as long as its away from here"

The three got into Willis's Honda and drove away. Now that the mall had been destroyed, one of their favorite places to go was gone. So the three just drove around aimlessly for awhile.

"I know", Lindsey said, "why don't we go to the park?"

"The park?", Hector and Willis said in unison.

"Aww there's nothing but kids stuff at the park", Hector said.

"Still it's something to do", Lindsey said.

"I don't care", Willis said, "let's just go there"

About thirty minutes later they were at Lincoln Park. The park, was large park where people went to relax and talk walks. Mostly however, it was where parents brought their kids to play on the park playground. However there were a few basketball courts that some older kids played on.

"I'm bored", Hector said has he laid down on a park bench, "let's go somewhere else"

"You aren't going anywhere", a familiar voice said.

Willis turned around to see Trent Barker and his gang behind him. He was leaning against another one of his cars. This one was a jet black Chevy Avalanche with flames stenciled on it and chrome rims. With him, were four other members of his gang that Willis instantly recognized.

The first, was Darius Parker. Parker was 16, the same age as Willis, but a full foot taller and with an added hundred pounds of muscle. He was a dark skinned African-American with cornrows. He wore a blue T-shirt with a black leather jacket and baggy black jeans.

Then there was Marcus Owens. Like Parker Marcus was big and muscular. His jet-black hair was in a buzz cut and he had piercing icy blue eyes. He had on a black T-shirt and a pair of white dickies pants.

Roy Burton, was another one of Trents closer friends. He was shorter than the rest, and had red hair. He had on a white T-shirt with a L.A. Lakers hoody and a pair of jeans. Lastly, there was Aimi Nemura.

Aimi was a Japanese girl, and an attractive one at that. She was tall for a girl, and had her jet black hair tied into a pony tail with two strands framing her stern face. She had on a black tank top with the words "SlipKnoT", written across it in red letters.

"What do you want Trent?", Lindsey asked.

"Me and Willis never got a chance to race last night. I thought I'd just come over here and offer him a rematch", Trent said.

"Leave us alone Trent", Hector said, "or you'll regret it"

"You shut up!", Roy said taking a step towards Hector and pushing him.

Hector, now angry raised his fist to take a swing at Roy but Parker grabbed him and pushed him to the ground with little effort.

"Stay right there", Parker said glaring at Hector.

Trent walked over to Willis and smirked at him.

"As I was saying before some prick interrupted me, we never got a chance to race", Trent said, "the stakes are still the same. You beat me to the constructions site, and I get you a new ride"

"I don't want anything from _you_, except for you to leave me alone!", Willis growled at him.

Little did the teenagers know, that they were being watched…

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------**

To all the Earthlings who saw him, Soundwave must've looked like a simple satellite truck. But that was exactly what Soundwave wanted them to think. Soundwave was parked across the street from the park, and watched with mild amusement has he saw the group of Earthlings arguing over something. But that wasn't the reason he was there.

"Megatron. The energon deposit is directly below these coordinates", Soundwave said has he observed the park.

"Good. I've already dispatched Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker to clear the area for us. Any sign of Autobots?"

"Negative. Laserbeak has not detected anything"

Laserbeak was one of the smaller Transformers that Soundwave stored inside him. To an Earthling, he looked like nothing more than a R/C fighter jet. But in reality, it was the unit that Soundwave used for aerial reconnaissance.

"Be on the lookout Soundwave. Don't begin your attack until Starscream and the others get there"

"Yes Megatron"

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------**

In the sky above Center City, an F-35, A-10, and Apache were flying rapidly towards their target.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us eh Skywarp?", Thundercracker said has he looked down at the city.

"You bet", Skywarp said, "I can't wait to try out these new plasma missiles!"

"You'll have plenty of time", Starscream said.

"Stop chattering you tfools!", Megatron barked over their communicators, "hurry up and get rid of that filthy Earth city!"

"You heard Megatron", Starscream said, "attack!"

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------**

Willis's Father was a scientists that worked for the military on several of its projects. Growing up, Willis had been to all kinds of military bases, and was no stranger to the sound of jet engines. So when he heard that familiar roar pounding in his ears, he instantly knew something was wrong. Willis looked up in the sky to see two fighter jets flying well below the skyline.

"Uh-oh", Willis said, "they aren't supposed to fly their planes this low"

"Trent man, I gotta bad feeling about this", Parker said.

Parkers bad feelings were confirmed has the two fighters flew directly over them. The force of the wind the two planes generated was enough to knock them all down to the ground.

"What the hell was that?", Marcus said jumping to his feet.

"Very bad news", Aimi said has she watched.

They all watched in horror has the fighters pulled up and then did barrel rolls to right themselves. That was when they fired their missiles.

"Watch out!", Willis yelled has he dived out of the way.

But he didn't need two. The missiles hit a nearby building, destroying it completely.

"Oh shit, there's another one!", Roy yelled has he pointed in the sky.

Willis looked up to see an Apache attack helicopter firing its weapons at several skyscrapers. One by one, the buildings started to fall.

"Come on! Let's get the hell outta here!", Trent yelled has he ran towards the Avalanche.

"Willis for once I agree with him!", Lindsey yelled has she started running towards Willis's car.

Hector and Willis both ran after her and scrambled into the car. Willis didn't even bother to make sure the doors were shut, he just drove away from the City has fast has he could.

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------**

Meanwhile, a police car was several blocks away when the explosions started. Had it been a normal police car, with a police officer inside, it probably would've reported the incident to police HQ. But this wasn't a normal police car. Prowl abruptly did a full 180 degree turn and headed straight towards where the explosion were coming from, putting on his sirens as well.

"Optimus, the Decepticons are attacking the city!", Prowl reported, "I'm on my way, send reinforcements!"

"Don't worry Prowl. Wheeljack and Outback are nearby, I'll be there as soon as I can. Prime out"

About a block away, a metallic green 2008 Mustang Bullit with black racing stripes did suddenly made a sharp turn around a corner and pulled up alongside Prowl.

"Optimus wasn't kidding when he said you where nearby", Prowl remarked.

"Nope", Wheeljack said, "I'm just glad I finally get to do something other than tinker around in my lab for once"

At that same moment, a 2008 Hummer H3T sped up behind them and to the right of Prowl.

"Sorry I'm late mates", Outback said in his Australian sounding accent.

"What are you talking about Autobot?", a voice said from above, "you're just in time for the party!"

"Oh no!", Prowl said, "It's Skywarp"

In the air above them, the attack helicopter fired off its quad-barreled plasma cannon.

"Eat this Autobots!", Skywarp yelled has he flew over them.

"Evasive action, now!", Prowl ordered.

"Roger!", Wheeljack and Outback said in unison.

Wheeljack and Outback both took off in opposite directions at an intersection while Prowl headed straight towards the park which was at the end of the street. He was almost there when Thundercracker suddenly appeared in front of him and fired off two plasma missiles at him.

"Whoa!", Prowl said.

Prowl turned hard to the right barely missing one of the projectiles that had been launched at him. The other missile barely hit him but it was enough to send him spiraling out of control. Prowl transformed into his robot mode and slid straight into the wall of a building, denting it.

In the air, Thundercracker had transformed into his robot form and was standing ontop of the building Prowl had crashed into.

"Now, I'll just finish you off!"

Thundercracker aimed both of the plasma cannons that were on his wrist at the downed Autbot. Before he could fire though, a purple beam of energy shot passed his face barely missing his head. Thundercracker would've fallen off the building if he couldn't fly.

"Take that Thundercracker!", Wheeljack yelled has he fired his photon rifle up at Thundercracker.

The agile Decepticon easily dodged all of Wheeljacks shots and transformed back into his vehicle mode.

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------**

The city was in a state of complete and utter chaos. The destruction that was being caused made it almost impossible to find a quick way out of the city, and just about every major street or road was blocked. Now Willis was driving his car down an empty street has fast has it could possibly go.

"Willis slow down! You're going over the speed limit!", Lindsey protested.

"Uh, Lindsey, have you noticed that we're being attacked by airplanes?", Willis yelled at her.

Willis made a left turn and started heading towards the nearest interstate.

"Don't worry you guys", Willis said, "I'll get us out of this"

Has soon as Willis said that, a purple satellite truck suddenly pulled out of an intersection directly in front of Willis's car.

"Willis look out man!", Hector yelled.

Willis swerved hard to the right barely missing the truck and crashing into a street light. Willis's skull would've been shattered had into been for the airbag going off.

"Y-You guys ok?", Willis asked.

"Yeah, we're fine", Hector said.

Willis opened the door to his car and staggered out of it, Lindsey and Hector followed him.

"My arm", Lindsey said, "I think its dislocated"

"Don't worry Lindsey", Willis said, "maybe this guy can help"

Hector walked over to the satellite truck, which appeared to be intact.

"Hey Mr.!", Hector called, "think you can give us a ride outta here?"

Suddenly, to their surprise, the truck did something that none of them could have thought possible: It transformed into a giant robot. Willis, Hector and Lindsey looked up at it in awe and horror at the same time.

"Oh my God!", Lindsey said, "I-I can't believe it!"

And then suddenly, the robot started to speak. It's voice was a monotone, and sounded like a computerized human voice.

"Earthlings, you shall be destroyed", the Robot spoke.

"Not on my watch Soundwave!"

The Robot looked up and turned to the right just in time to see a black Ferrari FXX with red racing stripes charging towards it. The Robot pulled out a gun and started shooting at the rapidly approaching Ferrari. The speeding car easily dodged the shots and then transformed itself into another giant robot. The robot that had been called Soundwave didn't have time to the react has this new robot tackled him, knocking him to the ground.

Has the three humans watched the two robots fighting, an ambulance pulled up in front of them. The doors opened revealing that absolutely no one was inside driving it.

"Get in!", the Ambulance ordered.

"What the heck?", Willis yelled shocked at the fact that it was driving itself and _talking_ to them.

"Don't just stand there get in!"

"No way I'm getting in that!", Willis said taking a step back from it.

Willis's mind was soon changed, by the sight of a LAV-25 Armored Car charging down the street straight at them!

"Outta my way punks!", the Armored Car yelled has it started firing its chain gun, cackling all the time.

The sight of that motivated Willis, Lindsey, and Hector to pile into the ambulance without any more arguments. The tires screeched has the Ambulance sped off and drove away.

"What's going on?", Lindsey asked.

"You kids were in the wrong place at the wrong time", the Ambulance explained, "if Sideswipe and I hadn't been there Soundwave would've vaporized you"

"Sideswipe? Soundwave? What in the world are you talking about?"

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------**

"That Autobots getting away!"

"Let him go Rampage. We have business to take care of", Megatron said, "destroy the the others!"

"Yes Sir Megatron!", Rampage said.

The Decepticon laughed has it started firing off its cannon at the Autobots Outback and Wheeljack, who were hiding behind some rubble while trying to fend off aerial attacks from Skywarp. Although his shots were poorly aimed, they succeeded in distracting the two Autobots from Skywarp.

"Die!", Skywarpd yelled has he fired off another missile barrage.

Wheeljack and Outback dived out of the way, only to expose themselves to Megatron and Rampage. Rampage and Megatron both transformed into their robot forms.

"Skywarp, Rampage, cover me!", Megatron ordered.

"Yes Sir!", Both Decepticons said in unison has they unloaded their weapons at both the Autobots.

"Wheeljack get outta here!", Outback said, "we have to regroup with the others if we stay here we're dead!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!", Wheeljack said has he transformed back into a Mustang and drove away, Outback hot on his tails.

The two Autobots drove through the city has Skywarp and Rampage chased after them.

"Split up!", Wheeljack said has he turned into an alley.

While Wheeljack went down the alley Outback charged down the middle of the street, getting Skywarp to follow after him.

"You wanna play tag you stupid Decepticon?", Outback yelled, "well just follow me!"

Meanwhile, Wheeljack had come to a dead end in the alley and transformed into his robot form.

"Well, well, well", Rampage said from behind him, "well look what we have here, a little lost Autobot"

Wheeljack turned around and pulled out a photon pistol. Rampage just laughed has the plasma cannon on his shoulder zeroed in on Wheeljack's chest.

"I won't even give you a chance to surrender, I'll just finish you off now", Rampage said with a sick grin on his face.

What Rampage didn't see, was that Prowl was standing right behind him, with two heat blades in both of his hands.

"Say goodbye Wheeljack", Rampage said.

Just has Rampage was about to fire his cannon, Prowl made his move. With one of his heat blades, he stabbed Rampage in the back, the blade poking out through his chest. Rampage screeched in pain has Prowl pulled the heat blade out and then kicked Rampage to the ground.

"You'll…pay…for that", Rampage choked out has Prowl and Wheeljack transformed and sped off to find the other Autobots.

* * *

**PKendall317: This was getting kind of long so I decided to end it here. The rest of the fight continues in the next episode so stay tuned kids, we'll be right back.**


	3. Episode 03: Decepticons Attack! Part II

**Episode 03:** Decepticons Attack! Pt. II

**Setting: **Center City, May 4th 2008

The Ambulance, or rather Ratchet, has we found out his name was, was taking us has far away from the fight has we could get. Along the way, it, or rather he had explained to the three of us what was happening. Of course at the time, none of us really believed what we were hearing or what we had seen.

"What was that thing?" Hector had asked.

"That was Soundwave, a Decepticon and a nasty one at that", Ratchet had explained, "he's Megatrons number one spy"

"Megatron? Decepticon? What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"To make a long story short, the Decepticons are bad guys who want to take over the galaxy. Megatrons their leader", Ratchet explained.

"If they're evil robots then what the hell are you!" Lindsey demanded.

"I'm an Autobot", Ratchet explained, "basically, I'm one of the good guys"

"Where are you taking us?" Hector asked him.

"Don't worry kids", Ratchet said, "you're going someplace safe"

I remember feeling terrified at that moment. Here I was, riding inside of an ambulance that was named Ratchet. Not only that, but Ratchet was probably some kind of transforming robot, just like the ones I'd seen earlier.

"Don't worry, you've got nothing to worry about", Ratchet said reassuringly.

"Oh yeah", Hector said, "then what about that!"

I turned around in my seat just in time to see the LAV-25 chasing after us, it's turret focused straight at us. But this time it wasn't alone, beside it was an Abrams Main Battle tank and the A-10 Thunderbolt above them chasing after us.

"Uh-oh", Ratchet said, "looks like we gotta problem"

"You think!" Lindsey said.

I watched has the Decepticons chased after us. And then suddenly, a SWAT van came out of nowhere and crashed into the LAV-25, which in turn crashed into the Tank, knocking them both into a building. The SWAT van then transformed and started shooting at the A-10 that was in the sky.

"Way to go Ironhide!" Ratchet said has he sped through the city.

"Ironhide?" I asked.

"He's another Autobot, Optimus's second-in-command"

"Who's Optimus?" Lindsey asked.

"Leader of the Autobots", Ratchet explained, "and my commander in chief"

At the time, I thought it impossible to absorb all the information that was being given to me. I was convinced that it was all just a very vivid dream, and that I would wake up in my bed. I glanced over at Hector and Lindsey. They both looked has confused and scared has I felt.

"Here we are kids", Ratchet said coming to a stop.

The doors opened and we all scrambled out of it. After we did, Ratchet transformed into his robot mode.

"You kids should be alright now", Ratchet told us, "get to someplace safe"

Ratchet then transformed back into an ambulance and sped off towards the battle, leaving the three of us very confused.

"So what now?" Hector asked after a long silence.

"Now we get as far away from here as possible", I said.

"You know Willis, I think that's the first good idea you've had in a long time"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"They've got us surrounded!" Jazz yelled has he hid behind a fallen building, "we're more boxed in than a birthday present!"

"Don't let up!" Ironhide ordered, "we've gotta hold this position until Optimus and Ratchet get here!"

Ironhide, Jazz, Wheeljack, Outback, and Sideswipe had managed to get themselves pinned down by the Decepticons who were hell bent on destroying them. On the ground, Overkill, Soundwave and Scourge were unloading every weapon they had intent on destroying them, while Skyward, Starscream and Thundercracker continually bombarded them from the air.

Ironhide scowled has he surveyed the battlefield. They had allowed themselves to be boxed in by the Decepticons and now they had no escape route. That was until Ironhide noticed the downed building that formed a perfectly shaped ramp, giving Ironhide an idea.

"Sideswipe!"

"What do you need Sir?" Sideswipe asked.

"On my command, transform and head towards that ramp has fast has you can! Everybody else, cover Sideswipe!"

"Yes Sir!" the Autobots said in unison.

The only problem with Ironhide's plan was, that Overkill was standing directly in front of the rampway. The massive Decepticon was firing his shoulder mounted plasma cannon, wrist plasma cannons, and two photon rifles he had in his hands at anything that moved. _"You just stay there",_ Ironhide thought to himself.

Ironhide put away his photon rifle and activated the plasma cannon he had stored in his right arm and aimed it at Overkill.

"Sideswipe, now!", Ironhide yelled has he fired his plasma cannon.

A huge blast of purple energy flew through the air and hit Overkill square in the chest, knocking the Decepticon to the ground. At the same time, Sideswipe transformed into a Ferrari and sped towards the ramp, while the Autobots provided cover fire for him.

Sideswipe sped up the ramp and straight into the air, right where Skywarp was hovering. Skywarp didn't have enough time to move out of the way, and Sideswipe transformed into his robot form and tackled Skywarp, knocking the helicopter out of the sky and sending him tumbling to the ground. This left a hole in the Decepticons perimeter around the Autobots.

"Charge, now!", Ironhide ordered.

The Autobots charged the Decepticons, who quickly started to lose ground. In the air, Starscream and Thundercracker launched a devastating strafing run on the Autobots, flying low over them and firing their weapons. Has they flew overhead Jazz leapt into the air and grabbed one of Starscreams wings pulling him out of the air.

Meanwhile, Outback and Wheeljack had Soundwave pinned down with gunfire, and Thundercracker was frantically trying to evade Ironhide's photon rifle. Everything seemed to be going perfectly well for the Autobots. The Decepticons were starting to fall back, that was until Megatrons showed up.

"Enough!", he yelled firing a massive blast of red energy from his hyper cannon.

The blast hit the ground right in front of the Autobots sending them all flying.

"Uh-oh", Wheeljack said.

"It's Megatron", Outback said.

The Autobots watched in horror has the massive Cybertronian Tank crept towards them. It was much bigger than any Earth tank, and instead of treads it hovered. It's main weapon was a massive hyper cannon, in addition to two double-barreled plasma cannons. The only one not intimidated by Megatron, was Ironhide.

"Autobots, form up on me. We can't let this oversized trash compactor destroy this city", he said.

Megatron transformed into his robot mode. In his robot form, Megatron stood taller than any of the Autobots or Decepticons. Has Megatron slowly walked towards the Autobots, his Decepticons stood behind their leader.

"So", Megatron said, "you puny Autobots think you can defeat me?"

In response, Sideswipe fired his photon rifle at Megatron. The shots hit him across his shoulders and chest, and did nothing except cause a few minor dents and scratches.

"It looks like I'll need to teach you a lesson", Megatron said, "obviously your leader hasn't taught you to respect your superiors"

Megatron raised his left arm and fired the double-plasma cannon that was mounted on it. The shots hit Sideswipe square in the chest and knocked him to the ground.

"Decepticons, destroy the Autobots", Megatron ordered.

"Not so fast Megatron", a voice said.

Megatron stopped in his tracks and whirled around.

"Optimus Prime!", he shouted.

The Autobot leader stood confidently with Ratchet at his side.

"Surrender now Megatron, or suffer the consequences", Optimus said forcefully.

"Never!", Megatron snarled firing his hyper cannon at Optimus.

Optimus dove behind a building and pulled out his photon rifle.

"Attack!", he ordered.

Thundercracker, Starscream, and Skywarp all took to the air and started launching aerial attacks at the Autobots. Overkill transformed back into his tank form and backed up down the street, firing his main cannon has he went while Scourge and Soundwave took cover behind some wrecked cars and fired their weapons at the Autobots.

"Prowl, Jazz, Wheeljack, you three keep the Seekers off our back!", Optimus ordered.

"Yes Sir!", Prowl said has he transformed back into a police car and sped down the street, Wheeljack and Jazz followed him in an attempt to lure away some of the Decepticons.

The ploy worked, Thundercracker and Starscream took off after the three Autobots, but Skywarp stayed put. Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Outback however, were pinned down by the continuous firing of Overkills cannon.

"Ratchet, you're with me", Optimus said, "the rest of you cover us. Overkills giving the Decepticons long range support and we're gonna take it out!"

"You got it Optimus", Ratchet said.

The only problem was, to get to Overkill they had to get past Megatron, Scourge and Soundwave, but not for long. The three Decepticons were standing underneath a building, and from where Optimus was he, had a perfect shot at it. Optimus fired his photon rifle directly above Megatron, causing a portion of the building to fall on top of him, and burying Soundwave and Scourge beneath the rubble, but it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Now!", Optimus ordered has he transformed into a semi-truck.

Ratchet followed him has they sped down the street towards Overkill, who started firing his cannon at them. Close together, the two Autobots were practically a single target for Overkill.

"Evasive maneuvers!", Optimus ordered, "hit him from the sides!"

Optimus and Ratchet spread apart on opposite sides of the street, forcing Overkill to focus in on one target rather than the both of transformed into his robot form and tried to move his way out of the oncoming pincer movement, but it was too late.

Ratchet and Optimus both transformed and lunged at Overkill from both sides. Overkill's huge size and bulk made it impossible for him to move out of the way in time. A punch to the face from Optimus and a jab in the stomach from Ratchet sent Overkill flying backwards.

With Overkill out of action the Autobots that were pinned down by his cannon could now advance.

"Charge!", Ironhide yelled has he ran towards the Decepticons.

Scourge stayed put firing his rapid-fire beam cannons,trying to keep the Advancing Autobots at bay with suppressive fire. Outback fired a well aimed shot from his beam rifle that hit Scourge square in the chin knocking him down and causing his shots to fly widely all over the place, hitting Soundwave in the process.

"You fools! Don't let these useless pieces of scrap beat you!", Megatron scolded, "get up and fight!"

"You're beat Megatron", Optimus said, "give it up"

"Never!", Megatron snarled lunging at Optimus.

In a blur Optimus quickly raised his plasma pistol and fired. The purple blast of plasma hit Megatron square in the face. Megatron shrieked in pain has the plasma melted away at his armor.

"Decepticons, retreat!", he ordered.

Before the Autobots could stop them, seven warp gates opened up behind each of the Decepticons, and like a black hole, sucked them into them.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting: **Cody House, May 4th 2008

I remember sitting at my house and watching the news with Lindsey and Hector, our eyes glued to the TV in the living room. I sat in my chair leaning so far forward that I was almost horizontal.

"Authorities still have not released any information regarding today's apparent terrorist attack", the woman on the news said, "although eyewitnesses are claiming to have seen U.S. Military vehicles participating in the attack, while other questionable witnesses also claim to have seen giant robots"

"Well I guess we weren't the only ones who saw them then", Lindsey said has she watched.

"Shh", Hector said, "I'm tryin' to listen"

"There has been widespread criticism of the lack of military response to the attacks until after they had ended. Critics are saying since there are several military bases in the area, they could've prevented most of the damage"

"Damn right they could've", Hector agreed, "you'd think they would've been all over it"

"However, military and government officials have not disclosed any information regarding the slow response or the attacks. We'll be taking a break now but stay tuned because we'll be back later"

I leaned back in my chair has the pointless commercials started playing all over the TV. I still couldn't believe that it had happened, and that the witnesses who said they saw giant robots were right on the mark. My thoughts were interrupted by Lindsey getting up.

"Where you going?", I asked her.

"To tell someone about what we saw", she answered.

"What? Why?", Hector asked.

"Because, Hector, it's the right thing to do"

Before I even realized what I was doing, I had leapt out of my chair and carefully put a hand on her shoulder. We had stopped by a hospital to have her harm looked it. It would heal fine but it was in a sling.

"Wait", I said, "you can't do that"

"Oh? And why not?"

I stopped in my tracks, realizing that I had no answer for her. After thinking about it, I realized that she was right, that we should've told someone what we had seen. Yet something was holding me back for some reason. I let her go and felt my hand fall to my side.

"Look, I don't get what happened either, but I really think we should keep what we saw to ourselves", I said.

Lindsey crossed her arms and straightened up.

"And why should we do that? Those things destroyed half of downtown!"

"What about the one that protected us?", I asked her, "Ratchet didn't seem to eager to destroy everything like some kind of monster"

"Willis that doesn't matter. What matters is that we saw something, and we should tell someone about it", Lindsey said matter-of-factly.

That was Lindsey for you. She always had to do everything by the book, there could be absolutely no compromise for her.

"Hector, what do you think?", I asked him.

"I don't know man", Hector replied, "I mean, maybe we should tell someone about what we saw"

"Well no matter what you do, I'm keeping this to myself", I said firmly.

"Fine", Lindsey said rolling her eyes, "be that way. But I really think we should tell someone about this. It could be really important"

"Look", I said to her, "do you really think anyone is going to believe that we saw regular old cars turn to robots, and start talking to us?"

Lindsey opened her mouth to reply but then stopped when she realized that what I was saying had some merit to it.

"Fine", Lindsey said after a long while, "but if something happens, I'm going straight to the Police"

After that was settled I sat back down on the couch and sighed. I was exhausted, and needed a good, long rest.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting: **Earth, Autobot HQ May 4th 2008

"Optimus Sir, I think I figured out the reason the Decepticons attacked the city", Wheeljack said from Teletraan I's console.

Optimus and the other Autobots gathered around their main computer has Wheeljack reported his findings. The Science Officer keyed in a few commands on the keyboard and brought up a 3D display of the city.

"Since we all know what happened today I'm not going to go over that", Wheeljack began, "what I want to tell you about is the reason that the Decepticons went after that city. We all know that Megatron's not the type of blood thirsty monster that goes around attacking randomly, so there's gotta be a reason right?"

Wheeljack pressed another button on the keyboard and the image on the computer screen changed. This time showing what was underneath the city.

"That's an energon deposit", Sideswipe said, "it's huge"

"Yeah", Wheeljack said, "the Decepticons must've detected it using specialized sensors because I only stumbled upon it by accident"

"That much energon can power a battleship the size of _Nemesis_ or bigger", Ironhide grunted, "no wonder the Decepticons attacked there. They wanted to set up a mining station"

"I'd say we're gonna have to keep an eye on that area Sir", Outback said, "that city's a sitting duck and if I were a bloke like Megatron I wouldn't ignore that"

"You're right", Optimus said, "Prowl, I want you and Sideswipe both constantly watching that city"

"You got it Boss", Sideswipe said.

"I want the rest of you ready to move on a moments notice", Optimus said, "Megatrons not the type to take defeat lightly. Ironhide, I want you to organize recon patrols"

"Yes Sir", Ironhide said.

"We can't let the Decepticons cause anymore damage"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting: **Center City, California, May 4th 2008

The U.S. Military Colonel stood patiently waiting for his superior officer to arrive. After the initial search and rescue operations had been carried out his unit had moved in and taken control of the situation. The vast majority of the downtown area was locked down, with only a few people allowed in.

The Colonel, despite his rank, appeared rather young. His sandy blonde hair had not yet started to turn gray, and his face still had a youthful look to it. Despite appearing composed, he was very nervous. The General was not one who liked incompetence, and the Colonel was not going to give it to him.

Finally, the helicopter landed and the General stepped out of it. Even though the man was only slightly taller than the Colonel, he seemed much larger. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses and he had a bushy brown mustache. His back was ramrod straight and his commanding authority made him all the more intimidating.

"Talk to me soldier", the General said in his gruff slightly southern voice, "what have you found out"

"We were attacked by what appear to have been U.S. Military vehicles", the Colonel reported, "witnesses report seeing other vehicles used as well, and from what we've gathered there were roughly between a dozen and twenty in all"

"Vehicles?", the General asked, "no soldiers?"

"No Sir", the Colonel said, "that's the only information we could acquire that made sense"

The two officers made their way to the Command Tent that had been set up. They both walked brusquely into the tent and the Colonel led his superior to the many computer consoles that had been set up.

"We confiscated every traffic camera and other recording device we could find", the Colonel said, "this is what we found"

The Colonel pressed a button on the keyboard and brought up several images. They all showed various military vehicles and cars demolishing the city.

"These have all been identified has the ones that took part in today's attack", the Colonel explained, "now watch this"

The Colonel pressed a button and the images changed. The same vehicles were there, but in radically different forms. Instead of fighter jets and sports cars, they were robots. One picture showed an M1 Abrams tank transforming into a robot.

"We're still analyzing this information, but from this and what we've been told by witnesses the robots you see here exist", the Colonel said, "also, has you know last night several of our bases in the Mojave got hit, and witnesses reported seeing giant robots"

"Keep searching", the General ordered, "I want you to follow up on every single lead you can find. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir", the Colonel said.

"Do not speak a word of any of this to anyone outside The Unit with appropriate security clearance", the General ordered, "send me everything that you have at once".

After that the General turned on his heel and abruptly left. Upon leaving the Command Tent, the General took notice of the black SUV parked outside waiting for him. He knew immediately who it was and walked towards the SUV.

"It's what we suspected isn't it?", the Woman asked.

"Yeah", the General grunted, "how do you wanna proceed Ma'am?"

"Our first step is to locate them", the Woman instructed, "we can decide what to do then"

"Understood Ma'am", the General said, "what about 'it'?"

"This only confirms what we already suspected", the Woman said, "the UFO that crash landed last night did indeed have intelligent life onboard"

"Whatever sort of life was onboard got loose", the General said, "you'll have the full report tomorrow"

"Excellent", the Woman said.

"I never thought I'd be planning for an alien invasion", the General said.

"The invasion has already happened", the Woman said, "we just have to prevent the conquest of the planet"

* * *

**PKendall317: And here you have Episode 03. Number four should be up pretty soon so sit tight and relax.**


	4. Episode 04: Battle in the Desert

**Episode 04: **Battle in the Desert

**Setting: **Center City, California May 12th 2008

It had been a little over a week since the attack on the city happened, and the three of us were nervous. Well, so was everyone else in the city. The story that the government was giving us was that a group of terrorists had masterminded the attack, but the three of us knew that was a lie. I was certain that the government knew exactly what had happened, they just weren't telling anybody about it.

I was pretty sure that was how Hector and Lindsey felt too, they just wouldn't mention it. None of us would, it was like a forbidden subject between us. Until one day Lindsey just couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't you think this is weird?", she asked us.

The three of us were over at Hectors house. Hector and I were playing a game of Halo 3 on his Xbox 360 while Alexis watched. I paused the game and turned to face her.

"What's weird?", I asked her.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about", Lindsey said, "don't you think its odd that we're not hearing any news about what happened last week?"

"What do you mean Lindsey?", Hector said, "the government said it was terrorists and I believe 'em"

"Hector you know it was _not_ terrorists", Lindsey said stubbornly, "it was those things. Those Auto things and the other ones"

"So what's your point?", Hector asked her.

"It just makes me mad that's all", Lindsey said, "obviously we weren't the only ones who saw the robots, and the government must know that but they're lying about it"

"Well they can't exactly say that giant robots attacked us", I pointed out.

"I know that", Lindsey said agitated, "I guess I'm just stressed out that's all"

"I know", I said, "why don't we go to the mall"

"Willis dude, the mall got blown up by a meteorite remember?", Hector said.

"Besides, we can't go downtown anyway. It's completely blocked off", Lindsey said.

"Not the mall in Upton Heights", I countered quickly.

"Why would you want to go there?", Lindsey asked nervously.

Upton Heights was a neighborhood in the northern part of Center City. While the neighborhoods the three of us lived in were suburbs, Upton Heights was a more urban neighborhood. It was also notorious for the things that went on there, specifically in the Paul Gates Housing Projects. My Dad had told me to never go there by myself, especially once I got my car, which had since been repaired.

"Yeah man. Besides isn't that were Trent and his goons live? As soon as they see us they'll be all over us", Hector put in.

"It's something to do isn't it?", I said, "besides, what could possibly happen to us in a public place like the mall?"

After some more arguing, I managed to convince them to come with me to the Upton Heights Mall. Little did I know at the time, that we would never get there.

Since the military had downtown practically in quarantine, all traffic had been diverted around it. So naturally all the interstates and highways were all jammed up. Unfortunately I didn't know this. An hour after leaving we were stuck in a major traffic jam.

"You know Willis, this was a great idea", Lindsey said in the passenger seat sarcastically.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know there was a lot of traffic?", I defended.

I glanced around me to see if there was anyway I could get ahead of this. Has I did so I noticed the police car a few cars behind me in my rearview. I remember getting this strange feeling when I saw it, like something wasn't normal about it. It was then that I noticed that there was an exit just a few feet in front of us.

"Willis, where are we going?", Hector asked.

"It's a shortcut I found", I answered has I drove my car onto the exit ramp.

"Do you even know where this leads?", Lindsey asked.

"Sure I do", I replied, "away from this mess"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting: **Mojave Desert, Earth May 12th 2008

Wheeljack hated the desert. In addition to being incredibly hot, and sandy, it was almost impossible for him to move on the terrain. _"Thank Primus for desert roads",_ he thought to himself. Him and Outback had been patrolling this sector of the desert all day, and they hadn't found anything.

"Man, I wish I got Sideswipe or Prowls job patrolling the city", Wheeljack said.

"What's the matter mate? You don't like going off road?", Outback asked chuckling.

"Not in the middle of the desert", Wheeljack replied.

"Orders are orders mate", Outback said has they sped along the road, "can't help with that"

Little did the two Autobots know, that they were being watched. From the air, a remote controlled F-15 fighter jet was flying overhead. Although it appeared to be nothing more than a model airplane, Laserbeak was actually one of the many smaller Transformers that Soundwave was linked to. From the air, Laserbeak's cameras zoomed in on the two Autobots beneath him. The mini-con then transmitted the video to his master Soundwave.

Not too far from Outback and Wheeljack, in an underground cavern, the Decepticons were up to know good. Soundwave was standing by Megatrons side when he received the transmission from Laserbeak.

"Megatron, Laserbeak reports that two Autobots are heading west approximately 2.5 miles north of our position", Soundwave reported.

"Those meddling Autobots", Megatron snarled, "have Laserbeak follow those two and send out Buzzsaw and Ratbat"

"Yes Megatron", Soundwave said.

Out of a compartment in Soundwave's chest, two more model airplanes, similar to Laserbeak, flew out. The two mini-cons flew out of the cavern and into the sky, carrying out their mission.

"The Autobots must not find out what we are doing here", Megatron said quietly to himself, "Soundwave put everyone on alert, and have Skywarp go out on patrol"

"Yes Megatron"

Roughly an hour later, a very bored Skywarp was flying over the desert. _"Man this sucks",_ Skywarp thought to himself has he flew.

"Skywarp Megatron wants you to patrol the desert", Skywarp said mocking Soundwave, "you're the one with the oh so advanced sensors array, why don't you do it?"

Has Skywarp grumbled he noticed something almost directly below him. At first he thought it was an Autobot, but after scanning it realized it was another primitive Earth vehicle.

"Sweet", he cackled, "target practice"

The attack helicopter cackled wildly has it swooped down towards its prey, and opened fire with his quad-barreled plasma cannon.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Willis now we really are lost", Lindsey said.

"No we aren't", I said, "we just have no clue where we are"

Has it had turned out, the exit I had taken led to nowhere except a desert road which also lead to nowhere. So now we were lost in the middle of the desert, but I wouldn't admit it.

"Maybe we should turn around or somethin'", Hector suggested.

"Willis I think we should do what Hector said", Lindsey agreed.

"Fine", I said, "we'll turn around.

I turned the car around and started to head back the way we had come. Suddenly has we were driving I heard a peculiar sound followed by purple streaks of light raining down almost directly in front of my car. I swerved to get out of the way of the gunshots.

"What the hell was that?", I asked suddenly terrified has I floored the gas pedal.

Lindsey stuck her head out the window and looked behind me. After about one millisecond she jerked her head back in. Her skin was has white has a ghosts.

"We're being chased by an attack helicopter", she said.

"Please tell me you're joking", Hector said.

At that moment the attack helicopter flew directly over my car before veering off to the right to come back at us for another run.

"Oh crap, you're not joking", Hector said.

Has I was driving I glanced out the window to see what was happening. What I saw was the attack chopper firing its missiles at us.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Outback stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the explosions. Outback transformed and looked in the direction where he had heard the explosions.

"I know that sound", he said to Wheeljack, "those are plasma missiles"

"Are you sure?", Wheeljack asked transforming as well.

"Positive", Outback said.

"Optimus, Outback and I have detected plasma missile fire. We're going to check it out", Wheeljack said into the communicator.

"Be careful", Optimus replied, "Prowl's close to your area so keep that in mind if you need any backup"

"You got it Optimus", Wheeljack said has he transformed, followed by Outback.

Not too far away, Prowl was still stuck in traffic on the interstate when he got Optimus's report. Prowl scowled to himself. He needed to get over there fast, but he was stuck and the traffic wouldn't be moving for a long time. _"No problem", _he reminded himself, _"I'm a police car"._

Prowl turned his police lights on and drove onto the shoulder of the interstate until he came to an exit that lead onto a desert road. The Autobot sped on into the desert where Outback and Wheeljack had said they heard the plasma missiles going off. He didn't have far to look.

Off in the distance, he could barely make out the small explosions in the ground that seemed to be coming from gun shots aimed at a car. And above the car, he could see an attack chopper.

"Outback, Wheeljack, I've found the source of those plasma missiles. It's Skywarp and he appears to be attacking a human vehicle", Prowl reported.

"Thanks for the heads up mate", Outback said over the communicator, "save some for us now"

Prowl chuckled to himself has he sped along the road. Prowl drove off the road and transformed. Skywarp, being the blood thirsty Decepticon he was, was completely focused on toying with the human vehicle. Little did he know, that Prowl was aiming his photon pistol at him. From this distance the pistol wouldn't do much damage, but it would get Skywarps attention.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!", Prowl yelled has he fired several shots at Skywarp.

Has Prowl predicted the shots missed Skywarp completely but they caused him to abandon his attack on the car.

"Why trash a car when I can demolish an Autobot?", Skywarp cackled has he flew towards Prowl.

"Let's see how you like this", Skywarp said has he locked onto Prowl with his plasma missiles.

Skywarp fired his missiles which were locked on to Prowl. Prowl dived to the left firing a shot from his photon pistol has he hit the ground. The missiles exploded too close for comfort to the Autobot.

"I'll never be able to take him out while he's in the air", Prowl muttered to himself, "but I can't shoot him down unless he gets lower"

From the air Skywarp launched another strafing one, madly firing his quad-plamsa cannon has Prowl transformed into vehicle mode and zig-zagged trying to evade him. In the barren environment of the desert, Prowl had absolutely no cover from the attacking Decepticon.

"_Come on you flying scrap heap, fly lower",_ Prowl thought to himself.

Finally Prowl got his opening. Skywarp flew behind Prowl, and started to try and get a missile lock on the Autobot. Just has he was doing so Prowl did a speedy 180 and transformed at the same time. Before Skywarp could do anything Prowl had drawn his photon pistol and started firing rapidly at Skywarp.

Skywarp couldn't move fast enough. Prowls shots hit at nearly point blank range knocking the Decepticon out of the sky. Before Skywarp could get up or transform Prowl drew both of his heat swords.

"Oh no you don't", Skywarp said when he saw the swords.

Still in his vehicle mode, Skywarp started to spin his rotor blades, kicking up a massive amount of sand and dirt and blinding Prowl. With Prowl temporarily blinded, Skywarp transformed into his robot mode and raised the quad-plasma cannon mounted on his right arm.

"Not so fast psycho", a voice said from behind Skywarp.

Before he could do anything a blast from a photon rifle hit him in the back and knocked him to the ground. Has the sand settled down Prowl looked up to see Wheeljack and Outback, photon rifles in hand.

"About time you showed up", Prowl said.

"We're here aren't we?", Wheeljack replied.

"What about that Earth vehicle?", Outback asked, "were you able to save it?"

"Yeah, I think so", Prowl said, "I was a little busy though so I can't be sure"

"In that case we better go check on it", Outback said transforming.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Skywarp you fool", Megatron growled has he watched the video feed from Laserbeak, "Soundwave is Rampage repaired yet?"

"Yes, Megatron. Rampage is fit for duty", Soundwave replied.

"Excellent. Have him, Scourge, and Overkill warp to Skywarps position and take out those Autobots", Megatron ordered, "have Thundercracker and Starscream be ready to fly at a moments notice"

"Yes Megatron"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Dude did you see that!", Hector said, "those three robots totally smashed that chopper!"

One of the shots from the Apache that had attacked us had damaged my car, and we had been forced to abandon it. Now, we were hiding behind some rocks has we watched the three robots.

"Uh guys, there coming right towards us", Lindsey said nervously has we watched the robots transform and drive in our direction.

"Guys I think it's ok", I said has I watched them.

Both Hector and Lindsey looked at me like I was a complete idiot.

"What do you mean ok! There probably coming to kill us!", Hector said.

"No", I said standing up from my hiding place, "they won't do that"

"And how do you know this?", Lindsey asked.

"Remember what Ratchet told us? These guys are Autobots, the good guys", I told them, "I recognize the symbols on them"

There were three of them. The one leading them was a Police car, that much I could tell. The one on the left was a big metallic brown Hummer H3T, the one on the right was a green Mustang with black racing stripes on it. They all stopped when they got close enough to me.

"See I told you guys", I said to the two of them still hiding, "they're Autobots"

The one on the right, the Mustang transformed upon hearing the word 'Autobot'. Being this close to him, I was surprised at how surprisingly human its face looked. It resembled a human face, except with metalic skin and a helmet and with glowing green optics instead of eyes.

"Hey, Earthling", the robot spoke in a surprisingly New York sounding accent, "how do you know about Autobots?"

"Ratchet told us", I said somehow feeling unafraid talking to the Autobot.

"I'm gonna' have to take out his voicebox", the Hummer muttered with an Australian accent.

The Hummer transformed into a robot though much burlier than the Mustang, and his optics were blue instead of green.

"That bloody loudmouth knows he's not supposed to go blabbing to every one of you Earthlings", the Hummer said.

The last one to transform was the Police car.

"That can't be helped now", the Police car said, "these Earthlings no about us so there's no point in—"

The Police car stopped mid sentence and its blue optics seemed to focus in on something in the distance and then suddenly widen.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Take cover!", Prowl yelled has he dove in front of the Earthling to shield them from the blast.

Wheeljack and Outback quickly spread out and got has low to the ground as they possible could.

Far away, perched on a rocky hill, Overkill sat in his vehicle mode, firing his plasma cannon down at the Autobots. Beside him, Rampage was also in his vehicle mode firing his cannon as well.

"Rampage, aim to the left a little more", Scourge said from his position in front of them.

Scourge was hidden in a cluster of rocks lying in the dirt in his robot form. From his position he was accurately able to direct the fire of Rampage and Overkill. He smirked has the confused Autobots were pinned down by the continuous fire of the Decepticons.

"Alright I'm going in", Scourge said, "cover me!"

Scourge transformed into his vehicle mode and charged. He headed straight for Wheeljack, who was the farthest from the three Autobots. Scourge fired his plasma cannon at Wheeljack has he drove in front of him.

"Prowl, we can't endanger the Earthlings!", Wheeljack called has he fired back at Scourge, "get 'em outta here!"

"Right", Prowl said transforming back into a Police car and opening his doors, "get in"

The three Earthlings scrambled into Prowl and he sped off without even bothering to make sure his doors were shut. Has Prowl sped away Outback and Wheeljack turned their attention to Scourge.

Meanwhile, Megatron was watching the entire fight via Laserbeak. He did not like what he was seeing. The direction Prowl was heading was taking him much too close to the Decepticons location, and he didn't want to risk discovery.

"Soundwave, how close is that Autobot to our excavation?", Megatron asked.

"Approximately 1.3 kilometers and closing Megatron", Soundwave replied.

"That's too close", Megatron said under his breath, "have Thundercracker take him out before he gets any closer!"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

I held on has tight as I could to anything I could grab. I remember being terrified at the speed of which the police car was traveling. We had left the fight in the dust but it wasn't slowing down any time soon.

"Where's it taking us guys?", Hector asked.

"Like I have any idea", Lindsey said.

"I thought you were the smart one?", Carlos yelled.

Suddenly the police car swerved violently to the right and the ground exploded where it had been.

"That can't be good", I said my skin turning pale.

The next thing I knew I was suddenly thrown from the police car. I landed hard on the ground and got the wind knocked out of me. I looked up to see that the car had transformed into a robot and was running away from an A-10 fighter jet. The jet fired two missiles at the robot and this time they hit. The robot fell to the ground, twisted metal and flame where its legs had once been. The A-10 then flew off into the sky.

"Tell me that didn't just happen", Hector said nervously.

"It happened alright", I said has I looked at the downed robot.

"Oh no", Lindsey said in a worried tone, "we're lost in the middle of the desert!"

I looked around us. Everywhere, has far as I could see, there was nothing but sand. No buildings, no cars, nothing. We were stuck in the desert.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting: **Autobot HQ, Earth

"This can't be good", Ratchet said at Teletraan I's console.

"What is it?", Ironhide asked.

"It's Prowl Sir", Ratchet said, "his signal just went dead a few seconds ago. His transponders not picking him up at all"

"Where was he last?", Ironhide asked.

"Last I heard he was backing up Outback and Wheeljack fighting some Decepticons in the desert", Ratchet replied, "you want me to go out there?"

"Yeah", Ironhide said, "Outback and Wheeljack are already there so they should be able to cover you"

"I'll go with you", Optimus said from behind him, "if Prowl's MIA I won't rest until I find him"

"In that case I'll go with you Prime", Jazz said, "I can't sit around here knowin' one of our owns missing"

"I guess you can count me in to", Ironhide said.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting:** Mojave Desert

To protect ourselves from the glaring heat of the desert, the three of ourselves used bits and pieces of the robot for shade. We were all cramped underneath it huddled together when suddenly it started to move. The first sign of life we noticed were the groans it suddenly started to make.

"You guys hear that?", I asked the two of them.

"Yeah", Lindsey said, "it sounds like someone groaning"

"can't feel……legs", it groaned out, "g-gotta…I gotta get back to base"

"Whoa big fella", Hector said, "you ain't goin' nowhere man"

The robot didn't seem to hear him and tried to stand up, but without its legs it was useless. Instead, it wound up in a half squatting, half-sitting position.

"Wow", Lindsey said, "it really looks hurt"

"Well he is missing his legs", I said to her.

Lindsey opened her mouth to say something but shut it abruptly, staring at something that was behind me. I turned around and almost had a heart attack at what I saw. Four black holes had appeared in a semi-circle around the fallen robot. I took a huge step back has they slowly got bigger until they abruptly vanished and four giant robots appeared where they had been.

"Optimus look", one of them said, "he's still alive"

"Ratchet, see what you can do for him", the one called Optimus ordered.

"_Optimus Prime",_ I thought to myself, _"he's the one that's supposed to be the leader of the Autobots"._ Has Ratchet bent down to examine the other Autobot, it suddenly saw my friends and me.

"Hey", Ratchet said, "you're those Earthlings aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah", Hector said forcing a laugh, "funny seeing you here right?"

One of the robots optics narrowed and he glared straight at Ratchet.

"We're supposed to keep our presence here a secret Ratchet", it said in a gruff, harsh tone.

The one that was called Optimus put a hand on this ones soldier.

"Calm down Ironhide", Optimus said, "the damage has already been done"

"But Sir", Ironhide said, "this could seriously compromise our mission here"

"That still remains to be seen Ironhide", Optimus said, "for now let's just try and keep any other Earthlings from finding out about us"

The Autobot called Ironhide grunted in response and nodded his head. At the same time, one of the other Autobots stepped forward and knelt down next to Ratchet.

"How's he doin' Doc?", the Autobot asked.

"He'll need to have new legs put on but other than that he's fine", Ratchet replied, "looks he's going to make it"

"Well that's a relief", Optimus said, "alright Autobots let's head back to base. Ironhide, have Wheeljack and Outback break off their engagement. I think we've had enough action for one day"

"Hey wait a minute", I said, "what about us?"

"Yeah Prime", the Autobot said, "we can't just leave them out here"

"Don't worry Jazz we won't", Optimus said, "I'll have Jazz here take you back into the city. However, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what you saw here"

"We can do that", I said, "but what about my car?"

"I'm sure Wheeljack can have it repaired", Optimus said, "right now what's important is getting out of here"

"You'll never get out of here Prime!", a voice said from behind us.

I whirled around just in time to see the Mustang and Hummer I had seen earlier speeding toward us. They were being chased by an M1 Abrams, LAV-25, Stryker MSG, two fighter jets and a satellite truck. The two fighters, an F-35 and A-10, sped up and flew straight towards the Autobots.

The next thing I saw were Optimus's huge arms suddenly shielding Hector, Lindsey, and me from the shots that were being fired at us. The other Autobots ducked for cover and started shooting.

"We can't stay here and fight with a bot down and those Earthlings to protect Sir", Ironhide said, "I suggest pulling back"

"Right", Optimus said, "Autobots retreat at once!"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Up in the air above the desert, a U.S. Air Force E-3 Sentry AWACS* aircraft from Edwards Airforce Base was conducting a standard training mission. The crew was practicing using a newly developed radar and sensor system. It was had been code-named PERCEPTOR, by the military and this would be its first test in an aircraft.

"All right boys we've reached our target altitude", the Pilot said, "activate PERCEPTOR"

"Yes Sir, activating PERCEPTOR", the Radarman said.

Behind the cockpit, the aircraft was crammed with all kinds of high-tech equipment. Roughly a dozen men were operating the many consoles that were in charge of sensors, communications and other computers. One of the computer screens highlighted one of the PERCEPTOR systems new features: The ability to generate a 3D image of the terrain beneath the aircraft has well has anything that was detected.

"Wow", the Soldier said admiring the 3D projection, "this things really accurate"

"3D Imaging appears to be functioning properly. Now let's try activating the advanced radar systems"

The operators activated PERCEPTORS advanced radar array, which was capable of detecting virtually anything, even the developers boasted, through the most advanced stealth technology.

On the 3D image display, the operator got a shock when it detected something that he hadn't expected in his wildest dreams.

"Sir you'd better come take a look at this", the Operator said, "either this is a glitch or I'm going crazy"

The Officer leaned over the console and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Send this data back to base at once!", he ordered.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting: **Unknown Location

"How long ago did we get this?", the General demanded.

"Just now Sir", the Colonel said has they walked along the hallways towards the computer lab, "the data's still being analyzed but we think we have a pretty strong lead here"

Once the two made it to the lab, the Colonel keyed in the access code to the door and it slid open. The two officers stepped into a room that was full of various computer equipment. The two headed over to the station where the data that had just been rushed to them was being analyzed.

"This is it Sir", the Colonel said, "it was taken by an E-3 Sentry that was testing out the new PERCEPTOR System. This is what it found. Show him"

The young man sitting at the computer looked like he didn't belong at such a top-secret facility. Where the people around him wore military uniforms, this one looked more like a college student. With his Black Sabbath T-shirt, jeans and sneakers, he stood out like a sore thumb. Despite this he was one of the best with computers around, and would've been in charge of Sector 7's computers if it weren't for his lack of leadership ability.

"This is it Colonel", the Computer Operator said.

The video started. It was of a 3D image of some location in the Mojave Desert. At first there was nothing significant, just an incredibly accurate 3D display of the Mojave.

"This is the part where they activated their new radar system", the Computer Operator explained.

Suddenly, several shapes appeared on the display. The first to appear, were four black hole looking object that appeared to float in the middle of the air.

"We still haven't figured out exactly what they are", the Colonel explained, "our best theory is it's some sort of transporter"

Next, the 3D display generated for 3D images of giant robots emerging from black holes forming a rough semi-circle around another giant robot, which appeared to be badly injured. The recording then showed the robots inspecting the damaged one before something happened.

The 3D imager created several more images. The first, were of two cars speeding across the desert. This was followed by several other vehicles, which the General instantly recognized has military vehicles. From the looks of things on the recording, the second group appeared to attack the fist one, who promptly retreated into thin air has it seemed.

However, the second group of attackers was still there and upon the disappearance of the other group, appeared to turn around and leave.

"The E-3 that recorded this retreated from the air soon after this", the Colonel explained, "the three aircraft you see in this soon attacked it and it barely escaped. Has soon as I heard I sent some of our people over there to investigate. I've made sure the people at Edwards stay out of this"

"Good", the General said, "I want every inch of that desert scoured"

"Sir, if I may", the Colonel said, "our witnesses at Nellis Air Force Base reported that two giant robots seemingly appeared out of black holes. This recording seems to show those same robots emerging from a similar phenomenon"

"You mean like a worm hole or somethin' right?", the Computer Operator asked.

Both the General and the Colonel looked down at the Operator.

"Explain", the General said.

"Well basically", the Operator said, "a wormhole is a like a shortcut through space and time. If these robots can create wormholes, then they can pretty much show up whenever and where ever they want"

The General raised his eyebrow with a skeptical expression on his face. To him it sounded like something out of a bad movie. But given the evidence he was forced to accept it, has a theory at least.

"Alright then", the General said, "so you're saying that they could be anywhere on the planet"

"Yeah", the Operator said, "in theory at least"

"Still", the General said, "these things only seem to show up in Center City and the Mojave Desert. So it's a good bet that their hiding somewhere in that area. Colonel, the next time one of these things shows up, I want some of our agents over there ASAP"

"Yes Sir General. It will be done"

* * *

**PKendall317: Well here's the fourth chapter. I'm almost done with chapter five so it should be up pretty soon. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Episode 05: The Autobots

**Authors Note: When words are _italicized _it indicatest that the character is thinking, not speaking.**

**Episode 05:**The Autobots

**Setting:**Autobot HQ, Earth. May 12th 2008

Going through the black hole, or warp gate has I found was a very nauseating experience, at least for me and my friends it was. The Autobots didn't seemed bothered by it, but then again, I reminded myself, they were machines.

The next thing I saw, was the inside of a huge room somewhere. We were all standing on a platform inside the room that besides us, seemed empty.

"Where are we?", Lindsey asked looking around.

"You're at Autobot HQ kid", the Autobot with the Australian accent said, "the warp gate to be exact"

"Warp gate?", we all asked in unison.

"Yeah", the Autobot said, "it's how we're able to show up where ever we please"

"You mean like a teleporter?", Lindsey said.

"Sure", the Autobot said stepping off the platform, "whatever you bloke's wanna call it"

"Follow me kids", Optimus said looking down at us, "I have some things to explain to you"

We followed Optimus out of the Warp Gate and into through a doorway which led into a huge hallway. The other Autobots followed us to the end of the hallway where an elevator was. We all stepped into the elevator and I felt it ascending.

"So uh, where we going?", Carlos asked.

"To the bridge", Optimus replied.

"Bridge? You mean like on a ship?", Lindsey asked.

"Exactly like that", Optimus said has the elevator doors opened revealing the bridge of a spaceship.

"Welcome aboard the _Ark_", Optimus said.

"Whoa", I said, "we're in spaceship"

"This is huge", Hector said, "we don't' even have stuff like this and we're Americans!"

"Yes", Optimus said, "our technology is far more advanced back on Cybertron than it is here"

"Cybertron? Is that where your from?", Lindsey asked.

"Yes", Optimus said nodding, "it's our home planet"

"Then what are you doing here?", I asked him.

"Well", Optimus said sitting down in the command chair, "it's a long story and part of the reason why I want to talk to you kids"

"Go ahead Optimus", Hector said, "we got plenty of time"

"Alright then", Optimus said, "this story really starts back on Cybertron a long time ago. Four million of your years to be exact"

"Four million?!", We all said at the same time, "how is that even possible?"

"You see us Transformers don't age the way you Earthlings do", Optimus explained, "for us time doesn't pass as fast as it does for you"

"Oh I get it", Alexis said, "continue please"

"It was four million years ago when this all started, the war between us Autobots and the Decepticons. Has Autobots we believe that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, but the Decepticons simply want to conquer the galaxy. Their leader, Megatron is nothing more than a ruthless dictator who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals"

"Sounds familiar", Hector said, "there was this one dude in Germany, who tried to do that same thing"

"Hector let him finish", Lindsey said jabbing him in the ribs.

"The war between us raged in for years", Optimus went on, "the constant fighting severely depleted both our energon supplies"

"What's energon?", I asked him.

"Energon", Optimus explained, "is the power source that we Transformers rely on. It powers our ships, computers; every part of our technology is powered by energon. It occurs naturally on almost every planet in the galaxy, but the war on Cybertron has drained our supply of it to the point where some parts of the planet have no power at all"

By now, the three of us were enthralled by Optimus's story, and I was slowly starting to understand why they were on Earth.

"Eventually both us Autobots and the Decepticons were sending scouts to any planet to see if it had any energon", Optimus went on, "and then one of our probes told us about a far away planet that was rich with energon. Has soon as we heard that we scrambled a team and headed off to the planet. At the time we didn't know if it was inhabited or not, we just wanted energon"

"So you came to Earth looking for energon", Lindsey said, "then what?"

"Well when we landed on your planet we did find that there was much energon present, but we also found your civilization", Optimus said, "I personally didn't want any innocent bystanders to get involved in our war, and I knew that Megatron would try to conquer the planet. So we decided to hide out here until the Decepticons arrived. Once they did, we shot down their battleship, the _Nemesis_"

"Wait", Hector said confused, "if you shot their ship down then what are they doing here"

"The _Nemesis_crash landed on Earth and has it fell into your planets atmosphere fragments of it fell all over the planet. Megatron and some of his most elite Decepticons survived and are still out there", Optimus said, "we're here to stop them from destroying your planet"

Suddenly, several things started to make sense in my mind. The first was that the meteor that crash landed on the planet last week wasn't a meteor considering what Optimus was telling me. _"It had to be that Decepticon ship",_ I realized.

"So you're basically telling us that the Decepticons want to take over the planet and you're the good guys who are here to stop them?", Hector said.

"Right", Optimus said, "as long as the Decepticons are on Earth, your planet is in serious danger"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting:** Mojave Desert May 12th 2008

Captain Carlisle Jones surveyed the empty desert around him. His company had been dispatched to this area to search for, well he hadn't been told what to look for, but he'd learned to expect that from Command. The captain was a large, muscular African-American that was clean-shaven and bald. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses has he stood next to the Black Hawk helicopter that had brought him and two squads to the area. The heat wore down on Capt. Jones, the tactical gear he was wearing didn't help matters either. However his experience in the military had gotten him used to tough environments.

"Capt., we have something over here", his radio buzzed.

"What did you find soldier?", Jones spoke into the radio.

"Impact craters Sir. They look like they came from some kind of bomb or missile. We've also found tracks made by some sort of vehicle that turn into giant footprints"

The Captains eyes narrowed at the mention of footprints. It was just the kind of thing he had been trained to spot.

"Anything else?", he asked.

"Yes Sir. We've found some debris here. No idea what it's from but they look like robotic limbs"

"Secure that area", Capt. Jones ordered, "I'll order some analysts in to document everything"

"Yes Sir"

The Captain put away his radio and turned to see his Company Sergeant approaching him. First Sergeant Jim Ackerson was slightly shorter than Carlisle, but still had the same muscular build.

"Cap'n you better come see this", 1Sgt. Ackerson said.

Capt. Jones followed the Sergeant a short distance over to a desert road. There, on the road and left abandoned. Was a car.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting:**Autobot HQ

Has it turned out, the _Ark_had been hidden in Death Valley, and was underneath a mountain. Had I just been casually walking past, I wouldn't have even noticed anything wrong about it. The only problem was, that it was really far from where my friends and me lived. But that didn't seem to matter too much according to Optimus. He told us that he could have one of the other Autobots take us home.

As it turned out, the Autobots were pretty cool with having us around. They showed us all around the ship and we became fast friends with them. At first it was really awkward, considering that they were machines.

I sat outside the base sitting on the edge of a cliff in the hot desert sun. Even though it was scorching hot I still felt relaxed.

"Sheesh", Wheeljack said from behind me, "I don't know how you humans can stand the heat here"

"It takes some getting used to", I said chuckling, "but there are some parts of Earth that are really cold too"

"Well I wish I could be there right now", Wheeljack said, "I think this heat is starting to fry some of my circuits"

"Where are the others?", I asked him.

"Last I checked Carlos was hangin' out with Jazz and Sideswipe", Wheeljack said, "your friend Lindsey was looking at Teletraan I last time I saw her. I better get back and make sure she didn't cause some sort of major computer failure or somethin'"

"Oh not Lindsey", I told him, "she's a real nerd when it comes to computers, or anything for that matter"

The two of us walked back into the ship via a hidden passage way carved out of the side of the mountain. The passage way came to an end when it reached the metal hull of the _Ark_. The airlock doors slid open and Wheeljack and I both stepped into the ship. As soon as the door opened I almost bumped into Outback's leg. I looked up at him and immediately saw that something was wrong. His face had a worried look on it.

"I've been lookin' for you mate", Outback said looking down at me, "I got some bad news for you"

"What is it?", I asked frowning.

"Your car mate", Outback explained, "I was gonna bring it back to HQ and have Ratchet and Wheeljack fix it up but when I got to the spot where you left it the bloody thing was gone!"

"What?", Wheeljack and I said in unison.

"How could it be gone?", I asked, "nobody ever goes out to that area at all"

"There's more to it than that mates", Outback went on, "I checked the spot where we found Prowl, only there was nothin' there"

"You serious?", Wheeljack asked, "nothing was left?"

"Not a bloody trace", Outback said shaking his head, "it was has if everything had been covered up. And the parts of Prowl that got blown to bits were gone too"

"We should tell Optimus about this", I said.

"I told Ironhide already", Outback said, "he's on his way to tell Optimus right now"

"So what does this mean exactly?", I asked has I followed the two Autobots to the bridge.

"Well kid", Wheeljack said, "best case scenario some drifter or something probably came across it and decided to salvage it"

I swallowed. I had a feeling that that wasn't the case.

"What about worst case?", I asked him.

"In that case", Wheeljack said, "someone took your ride and made it look like it was never there"

When we stepped off the elevator and into the bridge, Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz were already there, along with Lindsey and Hector.

"What'd we miss?", Wheeljack asked casually.

"We're still trying to figure out what this thing with Willis' car means", Ironhide said gruffly, "personally I think that some other human came along and salvaged it along with the parts from Prowl that were left"

"I'm not so sure Ironhide", Optimus said, "from what we now of that area nobody lives there and it's very rare for anyone to be out there intentionally"

"But still", Jazz spoke up, "remember whoever it was covered up any sign that it was ever there"

"It's a desert", Ironhide said, "considering the conditions and climate that could've happened naturally"

"He's gotta point boss", Outback spoke up.

Optimus looked deep in thought at the moment. At the time, all I could think about was my car and how I was going to explain it away to my Dad. I had no idea what would happen because of it, or how soon I was going to find out.

"Willis why don't you just go to the police and say your car was stolen?", Lindsey asked.

"Huh?", I said looking over to her.

"Just say that we went somewhere and left it in a parking lot and when we came back it was gone", Lindsey told me, "then you can tell your Dad what happened and nobody will get suspicious"

"That just might do", Optimus said, "even if you don't get your car back, it should keep anyone from getting suspicious"

"But how am I supposed to get home?", I asked, "and how am I supposed to get from place to place?"

"That's easy Willis", Jazz said, "one of us can take you"

"That would be sweet", Hector said, "your vehicle modes are way cooler than Willis' crappy old car any day!"

"Now wait a minute", I said glaring at Hector, "what is wrong with _my _car?"

"Nothing", he said quickly putting up his hands in defense.

The Autobots all laughed, even Ironhide chuckled a little bit. Eventually I saw the humor in it and I started to laugh as well, and so did Hector and Lindsey.

"Alright everyone", Optimus said once the laughing had died down, "back to serious matters"

Immediately everyone paid attention, focusing on Optimus.

"You all know that I wanted to keep our presence here on Earth a secret", Optimus began, "but since these three have found out about us, I've decided to let them help us fight the Decepticons. That is, if you want to"

I was stunned by this, and so was everyone else in the room. When Optimus said that I honestly had no idea what to say or due. _"But I'm a human?",_ I thought to myself, _"how could I possibly make a difference in a war between giant robots?"._I looked up at the Autobots looking down at me. I remember feeling afraid, of what could happen to me, my friends, and possibly the planet.

Somewhere though, in the back of my mind something was telling me to put aside my doubts and accept Optimus' offer. _"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity",_ I told myself, _"how can I afford to pass this up?"._

"You can count me in", I said confidently.

"Yeah me two", Hector said, "no way I'm gonna pass this up"

We all turned to Lindsey, who still appeared to be thinking this through carefully, the way she did with everything. She had her arms crossed and her brow was furrowed, the way it always was when she was thinking hard about something.

"Come on Lindsey", Hector said, "it won't be any fun without you"

"Yeah", I said to her, "besides we'll probably need that brain of yours"

At that the corners of her lips ever so slightly started to curve upwards and I thought I heard a very small giggle. That giggle turned into a chuckle, and blown laugh and she grinned at us.

"Alright if you _really_ want me", she said, "but you two are going to have to listen to me for once"

"What do you mean for once?", I said grinning right back at her.

Even though I knew that there would be trouble ahead, and that we were now involved in a war, that somehow, someway, everything would turn out all right for us.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting:**Decepticon Excavation Site, Mojave Desert

Originally, the huge underground cavern that the Decepticons stood in had not existed. Originally, it had been a small cave that the Decepticons found and then started to dig a tunnel into. The tunnel now extended for miles, and Megatron intended to dig directly underneath the city where the energon deposit was, and he was almost there.

Everything had been going to plan except for the day's skirmish with the Autobots, which had almost given away their location. Megatron scowled at his troops has they stood assembled before him. Even though the Autobots had not discovered what they were doing, it had been a very close call.

"You fools!", Megatron yelled at them, "how could you let the Autobots get so close to us!"

"But Megatron", Scourge said, "the Autobots didn't find us"

Megatrons reply to this was to grab Scourge by the through and lift him off the ground. Scourge gagged has Megatron tightened his grip around his throat.

"The Autobots didn't find us, because we got lucky", Megatron said, "if you incompetent scrap heaps had done your job, they wouldn't have even come close to us"

Megatron released his grip on Scourge and he fell to the floor cavern floor with a thud. Megatron then turned to the rest of the Decepticons.

"The rest of you, shall be on constant alert for any Autobot activity", Megatron snarled, "is that understood"

"Yes Megatron", they all said in unison.

"Good", Megatron said, "I will not tolerate mistakes"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Setting:** Sector 7 HQ, Briefing Room.

The Colonel could never quite figure out why the briefing room was so large when there were always so few people in it. It was built like a university classroom, with the seats arranged in a semi-circle around the front of the room rising up on an incline. Despite its large size, only a few people occupied the seats.

The two most important people were the General and his superior. Aside from them, there was Sector 7's Chief Scientist. Sector 7 was divided into several parts. The first, was Section 1, which was the intelligence section. Their job was to acquire information, analyze reports, and spy on the enemy. Section 1 was mainly where the Colonel worked.

Section 2, was Research and Development. Their main purpose with Sector 7 was weapons and technology. Most of their energy was devoted to producing Sector 7's unique weapons and equipment, most of which were devices similar to the ones seen in spy films. Section 3 was similar to Section 2, but dealt with computers. Section 4 was merely logistical support.

Lastly there was Section 5. Section 5 was the combat branch of Sector 7, and made up of elite soldiers from every branch of the U.S. Military. Many members had been Navy SEALS, Army Rangers, or some similar group. At this particular meeting, all the important section chiefs were present. The General was in charge of Sections 1 and 5, and Section 3's Section Chief, Professor Arkeville.

Professor Arkeville was the section chief in charge of Section 2 and had put herself in charge of the team that was examining the UFO fragments, as well as the evidence that had been recovered in the Mojave. The Section Chiefs from the other sections were not present at the meeting because they were not required to be there, and they didn't have the security clearance. Other than those people the room was practically empty.

"I've established a timeline of events", the Colonel began, "that track the progress of what's been happening recently"

The Colonel pressed a button on a small remote and the rooms lights dimmed and behind him a screen lit up.

"First, on the night of May 3rd, an unidentified flying object appeared in Earth's orbit. At first it was believed to simply be a meteorite, until one of our satellites managed to get a visual. It appears that at the time, someone hacked into our satellite network"

The Colonel paused to make sure that everyone was keeping up with him.

"Roughly six minutes after this happened, the UFO was apparently shot down by some sort of ground-to-orbit weapon. We have not identified what this was at this point, although we have confirmed that it was not launched from any nation on the globe"

"As the UFO crashed it fragmented into several pieces in various locations around the world. Has you know, we've analyzed the pieces that we've been able to acquire. Prof. Arkeville has the details"

Up in the audience, Prof. Arkeville stood up and turned to face the General.

"All reports conclude that the UFO was indeed an alien vessel", she began, "the technology on used in its construction is far more advanced than anything we've been able to develop. Also we found something that I thought was rather disturbing. The vessel had no signs of organic life onboard and no apparent life support systems that we could find. That's all we have for now"

After Prof. Arkeville sat back down, the Colonel started his report again.

"Also on that night either during or after the UFO had crashed, several of our bases in the Mojave Desert were attacked. The Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center in Twentynine Palms, Nellis Air Force Base in Nevada, and a squadron of A-10's in Area 51. My analysis of the attacks is that they were unplanned and occurred purely as the result of coincidence"

"All reports indicate that the attacks were scattered, and lasted no more than ten minutes before the enemy retreated. My guess is that some crew members of the UFO somehow made it to the ground, and got scattered all across the Mojave. The damage that each base took was minimal and few casualties"

"The Agents we sent in to investigate reported that witnesses say they saw and I quote, "giant robots coming out of black holes". Witnesses also reported that the robots appeared to take on the form of military vehicles before retreating"

"The very next day, May 4th, Center City, California is attacked by these very same robots. We've confirmed from witness reports and later evidence that there were no more than 16 of these robots, which appear to have the ability to take on the form of vehicles. Also, further analysis of the takes indicate the possibility that there were two _separate_ groups that were fighting against each other".

The Colonel pressed a button on his remote and the image on the screen behind him changed. It showed two pictures, one of a M1 Abrams tank transforming into a robot, and the other of a black and red robot. The picture of the Abrams Robot had a red circle drawn around its left circle, where a purple face was emblazoned. The other had a red circle drawn around its chest, where a red face was.

"These two markings appear to be symbols, of some sort. My best guess is that they're the equivalent to unit insignias or on a higher level, the equivalent to national flags. This and the fact that they were fighting each other indicates to me that there are two groups of robots, engaged in a conflict with each other"

That statement raised a few eyebrows and even the Woman who was in charge of Sector 7 had a hint of skepticism on her face. Despite her gender, the Woman who sat next to the General in her perfect military uniform was probably one of the best strategist the Colonel had ever seen.

Even though she was shorter than the General, she had a commanding presence around her and carried the utmost respect of the Colonel, the General, and all those who served under her. Against military regulations, she wore her jet-black hair long and it hung down well past her shoulders.

"So what you're saying is, that these two opposing factions are at war with each other, and that the damage done to Center City was merely collateral damage?", she asked.

"Basically yes", the Colonel said nodding, "had they made a concentrated effort to destroy us there's no doubt in my mind that they could've done so with minimal effort"

"If that's the case", the General said, "then it's possible that we might be able to enter negotiations with at least one of these groups"

"Do you really think that's wise General?", Prof. Arkeville asked, "remember we're dealing with machines here, not two countries at war"

"Professor", the Woman said calmly, "calm down, and let the Colonel finish his report"

The Colonel cleared his throat before continuing.

"Has I was saying, they appear to be more interested in fighting each other than fighting with us or the rest of the world for that matter. Moving on to today, approximately one week after the attacks on Center City, an E-3 Sentry from Edwards Airforce Base was testing the new PERCEPTOR radar system. This is what it found using its real time 3D Imager"

The Colonel pressed the play button on the remote and the screen began to play what the 3D Imager had recorded. Although it was a relatively short recording, lots could be learned from it.

"This footage clearly shows that there are two opposing factions of these machines", the Colonel said, "by the time our people got to the scene they were gone but there was evidence of a fight. Our forensics technicians are currently analyzing most of the evidence that was found. This includes tire tracks from multiple vehicles, footprints, impact craters from bombs, and parts from one of the robots"

"It was my impression that an abandoned vehicle was recovered as well", the Woman said from her seat, "what have you found out about that?"

At the mention of that the General turned to his Superior.

"We've found out who it belongs to, but there's a problem with it. Colonel, if you'd explain"

The Colonel pressed another button on the remote. This time, the image of a teenaged boy with curly brown hair, and brown eyes.

"This", the Colonel said, "is Willis Cody, age 16, born April 22nd, 1992. Currently attends West Lafayette High School and is on Summer break"

"I don't see much of a problem with this General", Prof. Arkeville said.

"The kids not the problem", the General said, "his father is"

"His Father?", Prof. Arkeville asked.

The image on the screen changed from Willis to an older man, who looked much like Willis except that his hair was starting to turn gray and he had a goatee. Also, he wore glasses.

"Doctor William Cody, age 52, born September, 17th 1956. Currently he's one of our top scientists and has lead the teams that developed some of the latest military hardware, including the PERCEPTOR System. Initially we wanted him to be our chief scientist but he declined. He has close ties with several prominent politicians in Washington, and is good friends with General Roscoe as well as the head of the CIA"

"Forgive me Colonel, but I fail to understand how this could be a problem", Prof. Arkeville said.

"Perhaps I can explain better", the Woman said turning to the Professor, "Dr. Cody in his time working on government projects has made some very powerful allies in an attempt to make sure that he cannot be controlled. If we were to openly interrogate his son—"

"He would come after us", Prof. Arkeville finished.

"Exactly", the Woman said.

"We don't wanna spook the doctor", the General said, "we think there's a good chance that the kid knows something though, so I'm having some of our agents monitor his activity"

"What about wire taps?", Prof. Arkeville asked.

"That to", the General said nodding, "by now Agent Phillips and his team should have everything in that house bugged. We'll be able to hear what he talks about on the phone and whatever goes on in the house. We're also hooked up to his computer"

"Now that that's taken care of we need to consider our next move", the General said, "these things seem to be able to appear at any given location undetected. If we're gonna keep track of them we need to come up with some way of tracking them"

"My people are working on it", Prof. Arkeville said, "we've analyzed most of the technology we've recovered and we're working on reverse engineering it for our use"

"That's good", the Woman said, "but it still doesn't help us find them"

"Like I said, the kid knows something. Our best bet would be to tail him and see where he leads us"

"I agree with the General", the Woman said standing, "for know all we can do is follow him and try to respond as fast as possible when they show up next. This meeting is adjourned"

* * *

**PKendall317: Ok, this is going to make me sound a little whiny, but I'm going to say it anyway. Would it hurt you people to leave just one small review? Just tell me what you think of the story, whether it's good or bad doesn't matter. I want your opinions.**


End file.
